Kill Sasuke: Volume 1
by Dextral
Summary: In 2006, Yamanaka Ino will Kill Sasuke.
1. Chapter One: 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, whatever that Japanese guy's name is does. And I don't own Kill Bill, either, it's just one of my favorite movies EVER!11one. However, I would like to mention that I do in fact own this particular story as it is of my own creation and those of you who try to steal it will be killed. No, I'm just kidding, you won't be killed, I'll just hate you for life.

**

* * *

**

**Kill**

**Sasuke:**

**Volume I**

A Parody By Dextral

**Rated R**

Heavy violence, explicit language, sexual content, drug usage

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

** A heavily injured, obviously pregnant woman lies beaten on the ground, her eyes scanning frantically around the room. **As she continues to search for something, anything at all, the blood-splattered blonde hears faint footsteps on the wooden floor heading in her direction. She can't move, she hurts too much to move, and her brain and heart are in overdrive. She had tried so very hard to get away, but she knew it was hopeless. This was just evidence of her knowledge.

Panting loudly and quite heavily, her heartbeats started increasing in pace and speed, panic clearly evident in her occasional moan or groan. Pain had never been one of her favorite things and learning to endure it most of her life had paid off, but this was quite exceptional. She hadn't killed anything in months and she hadn't even been training at all. Dammit, this was a very hard situation. Her opponents were four of the most highly regarded assassins on the planet and their boss, whom also was very skilled in the art of murder. His name was Sasuke.

Staring hazily at the four people in front of her, she could make out her rival and nemesis, Sakura, her shoulder length pink hair in its usual fashionable form. Her former comrade, Temari, who had her hair in a set of many, tiny braids, was staring with a bored look in her eyes as she lay there in agony. Another member, a blonde, rather hyperactive man by the name of Naruto was standing over her with a slight smirk, his height about as tall as the slender and beautiful Sakura, around five foot eleven. He donned a rather simple, handsome black suit and tie and it made her want to vomit. And by his side, the ever serious and calm Hinata, who was staring at her in a slightly pained and pitying look. It didn't matter, though, how she looked at her; all these mother fuckers would pay with their lives.

A ring-tone of a cellphone rang in the background, but she was too hectic to really notice it. The ringing stopped and a voice spoke, a slightly French accent put into it. The voice was speaking Japanese, and she knew who it was; Tenten, personal assistant of Sasuke. She was just as responsible for this - she'd have no mercy at all, either. And she would make sure of it, just they wait. She'd make sure.

But her hopes were somewhat diminished as the footsteps stopped and a pale, black haired man at around six feet stepped into view, a very calm face looking her over with no concern whatsoever. She was furious, a passion of hate overwhelming her as she saw him. She couldn't help it, this was all his fault. It was his stupid actions that killed off her future husband and friends, her whole life from this point onward was destroyed because of his actions. And to think that she used to be in love, and probably still was, with this bastard was one of the most sickening ideas that ever crossed her intellectual mind. Soon his smooth, baritone voice echoed in her ears.

"Do you find me sadistic?"

She didn't know how to reply to Sasuke's words, not that she really had much strength to. She could only think about how much entertainment this was giving him, watching her suffer on the cold wooden boards that she lay on, bloodied and beaten by his handiwork. She knew he wouldn't smile at all, but she could feel it all entirely, even with his stoic facade. Instead of attempting to reply, she just continued whimpering, her panting subsiding just a bit in volume. Sasuke knelt down before her, taking out a white hankerchief from his suit's pocket. He tenderly and almost lovingly wiped away the blood from her pretty pale face, and she just had the need to spit her blood on him and call him a mother fucking bastard. But for some reason untold, she just didn't and couldn't.

"You hurt me very much, you know that, right?"

She said nothing. She knew if she said something it would just be making him happy, but staying silent would make him just as joyful. A lose-lose situation, she thought, gritting her teeth slightly as more fresh blood tainted her tongue. Her own blood, which was a rare taste for her. Staring at him, trying not to show emotion whatsoever, she knew that he was going to start talking again, but she couldn't concentrate as much as she would have liked to.

"I consider myself to be a fairly nice guy, you know that...you're a really beautiful girl, and I'm regretting doing this to you. I knew I would, too."

Then why did he do it if he knew he would regret it? Was this just his way of saying goodbye forever and then shooting her in the head, then continuing on with his life until he died? But no, Sasuke was always much more complex than that; his whole life was still somewhat of a mystery to her, and his enigmatic presence always confused her. Maybe that was one of the reasons why she had loved him.

Blood trickled down her head and he promptly wiped it away, now a slight sympathetic look gracing his elegant features. Normally she would swoon over him and smile, but this was not at all like how it used to be. Maybe she was starting to regret ever leaving the business, but no, this was for her, for her and her future life. If she had remained with Sasuke she knew that 'she' would have it bad in life. It was for her, not for herself.

"No, this is me at my most masochistic form."

Now she had to tell him, and she had to tell him now.

"Sasuke..."

"...it's your baby."

The gun fired, directly into the side of her head.

**

* * *

**

**Part One - "2"**

**Chapter One: "We'll Have Us A Knife Fight."**

The City of PASADENA, CALIFORNIA

** The Pussy Wagon, its horribly bright and tacky color combination of pink and yellow, the neon pink title on the back of the truck, rolled up next to the sidewalk of a rather suburban, quaint house. **The neighborhood was quiet, from what she could tell, and not very shocking or urban. A few more houses that looked practically identical to each other lined the street and she could only figure out which house was the one she was interested in by the mail box with read "Bell". Interesting, the woman in the car thought to herself, for her to pick this as a hideout. The slender woman at about six feet tall stepped out from the rather obscene vehicle, striding over gracefully to the white oak door at the front of the mint green house. They Californian rays shone down on her, and the heat was starting to really show on her, sweat trickling slightly down her pale face. She forced herself to calm down, remembering all of the training she had received over the past month and her private little getaway for her own workout. Now facing the door, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door, waiting casually as if her actions were completely innocent.

She heard a rather sassy voice answer. "Hey, Gaara, I didn't know you'd be home so soon!" Her tone was happy, caring, and rather chipper, and she saw the door open to reveal the voice's owner. The blonde woman that appeared was still sporting her tan hair and her hair was now in a set of four spiky ponytails. She was a couple inches shorter than she, and her brown hazel eyes stared in confusion at the woman in front of her.

Flashes of the past burst through her mind, all of them about the woman in front of her. Betrayal, murder, deception, destruction. She saw Temari as she punched her across the wedding chapel in El Paso, Texas, her face hitting the wooden floor with a thud, another spike of blood appearing on her face. Another memory, this one of way back when, the two talking happily as they discussed something trivial about coffee or something, both of them in her house. Then again she thought of the beatings and injuries she had received from Temari and the positive thoughts again turned negative. The woman in front of Her had an expression on her face of recognition, immediately shocked and scared to see Her on her doorstep. After not even a second, She did the first thing that came to mind.

She punched Temari directly in the face.

She (from now on known as "She") attempted a low kick to Temari's leg, only to be blocked. Throwing a sideways smack at her face, Her fist connected directly with her tan face. Now trying to throw another punch, She was surprised to have Temari grab her hand before she could connect with her body and hurl her behind her. She hit the wall at full force, blasting into a mirror and sending shattered glass all over her. A few cuts, but nothing horrible. On the ground, She had just enough time to see Temari's foot come crashing down at her face, which she quickly blocked with her wrist. In retaliation, She thrust out her foot into Temari's shin, causing her to buckle over in pain. During Temari's recovery, She sent her foot directly into her face, sending Temari flying across the room and smashing down onto a glass coffee table, again scattering pieces of glass about the blue carpeted living room.

She instantly jumped over the purple couch that Temari had went flying over and was about to kick her when she was down. Temari, however, picked up a broken off wooden leg of the coffee table and hit directly into Her knee. She could feel the pain in her leg and screamed, unable to control her voice. Seeing a swing of the wooden stick coming at her face, She quickly ducked and dove onto the ground, only to have Temari taking the wood in two hands and come crashing it down towards her face. She caught the former coffee table leg and let Her foot hit Temari's stomach, pushing upwards and causing Temari to go sprawling behind her in a somersault. Promptly, She let her arm encase around Temari's neck, tightening her grip as she felt struggle. A cheap way to kill, strangling, but it was sufficient. She never really assassinated anyone this way, preferring to rather shoot them directly in the forehead or even beat them to death. She could feel Temari moving her limbs, hitting her elbow a few times in a failing attempt to breathe, so She quickly grasped harder around her tan neck. Unfortunately, She didn't see Temari's hand encase itself around one of the fireplace tools and smash it into her head. She buckled over in pain, letting another cry escape her full lips.

While on She was on the ground, Temari used her weapon and stabbed it down towards Her down body. She used Her reflexes and caught the tool, kicking Temari into a glass shelf that was in back of their arena. Temari hit the storage with little harm, seeing her advantage. Quickly turning to the side of the shelf, Temari toppled it over onto Her. On instinct She went into fetal position, the glass and wooden shelving hitting with a large amount of force. She managed not to scream, but She did whimper as it hit and panted quite heavily by this time in the fight. She was shaking a bit as She stood from Her position, shaking the glass and wood chips off Her brown leather jacket. Wiping a bit of blood from Her eyes, She quickly chased after Temari into the yellow walled kitchen.

A sudden horizontal knife attack made Her duck to avoid it. A vertical attack caused Her to move to the side, and She spun to avoid a thrusting attack from the knife. Instantly scanning the room for any kind of defensive item, She spotted a black frying pan sitting on the counter next to her. Pitiful, but it worked fine if She used it right. Picking it up in Her slender fingers, She gripped it tightly as She readied for another attack. Blocking three attacks, horizontal ("Ha!"), vertical ("Over there!"), horizontal ("Ya!"), all the while backing up into the dining room, She was focused directly on the movements of the knife in front of her. Every once and a while one of them would shriek or yelp, and sometimes a pant would run out of Her mouth. Another array of attacks came at Her, and She gracefully avoided or blocked all of them with Her part-time weapon. The last hit, however, knocked the black kitchen utensil right out of Her hand, making her have to grab Temari's wrist belonging to the hand holding the knife, and was kicked in the gut by Temari's foot and sent sailing onto the probably a hundred dollar dining room table. A bit dazed, She luckily saw Temari launch downwards with the knife in two hands towards Her face, rolling out of the way and onto the white floor below.

Instantly She pulled Her knife out of its sheath and stabbed upwards, hitting through the table and only an inch from Temari's face. Seeing that Her attack hadn't hit anything, She kicked Her foot upwards and sent the table toppling to the ground, also sending Temari sprawling to the carpeted flooring. Quickly She jumped over the dining room table, knife in hand. Temari was backing up into the entrance room again, her butcher knife frontwards in her grip. For easier blocking usage, She flipped Her knife into a downwards grip, cautiously approaching Temari in somewhat spastic movements, jumping back every now and then and sometimes slashing forward. The two women were in a duel of knifes now, and She knew that Temari was famous for her work with short bladed weapons.

"Come on, bitch, come on..." Temari taunted, fiercely kicking a piece of shattered something out of the way. Now the two were at the viewing pleasure of the window, and She glanced over when She heard a car passing on the pavement only to see a school bus placing itself next to Her Pussy Wagon. Averting Her attention back at Temari, She could see a pleading look on her face that said, 'Please, let's finish this later, please.' Now this was a predicament. Either She killed Temari right now and got it over with, but at the cost of letting Temari's son see that murder, traumatizing him for life. The second option was to save this for later, resulting in another possibility of death. However, being a kind soul at heart, She quickly hid her knife (as did Temari) as they heard the front door open.

"Mother, I'm back from school." The voice of a red headed boy said, somehow sending a ripple of fear down Her mind. Ignoring it, She looked at the boy with no feeling whatsoever, the only emotion She was showing being exhaustion. He sounded like a very mature, serious boy, and his green eyes were somewhat shocking against his rusty red hair and very pale skin. The only real similarity he had with Temari was his face, which seemed oddly similar.

"Hey, Gaara. How was school today?" Temari asked her son, her voice heavy with tiredness. Gaara shrugged and began to walk away before he stopped and stared directly into Her eyes, face completely stone and eyes the only thing that held emotion; suspicion. Temari apparently decided it was ripe time to introduce Her to Gaara.

"Gaara, this is one of mommy's old friends from way back when, BEEP." Temari panted out, smiling in an obviously fake expression. Gaara stared at Her and never removed his eyes, almost spearing into Her very soul.

"Hello, Gaara. Such a wonderful name for such a handsome young man." She said, now calming Herself down and using a very uncharacteristically gentle voice towards the young boy that. Usually She was yelling and hollering about one thing or another, making people work for Her or laughing Her head off. But She realized that to communicate with someone so young, you also had to be oh so careful. One wrong move could instantly break a child's heart, which is one of the reasons She regretted about when She was pregnant.

It seemed as though Gaara was completely unmoved by Her words and he still stared menacingly at Her. Little bastard, She thought to Herself, now becoming slightly annoyed. Temari, however, broke Her rising indignation and snapped, "Gaara, say hello to BEEP." Gaara refused to reply, not opening his lips once and speaking a single word. She couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable in this situation, as if She had never experienced a rather awkward moment between a few people. She decided that if anyone should speak, maybe She should.

"How old are you, Gaara?" She asked sweetly, smiling lightly as She looked at the boy. This boy was certainly being a little bastard, not even replying to absolutely anything. Shifting uncomfortably as She stood, She smirked slightly in a random burst of embarrassment. When She looked over at Temari, She noticed that she seemed kind of annoyed with Gaara.

"Gaara." She snapped, Temari's voice firm yet gentle. "Answer BEEP's question. We don't want to be rude, do we?" Ah, Temari had transformed from a five star assassin to a loving mother. How disgusting.

"I'm five." Gaara said in a flat voice, his tone not showing even anger, it was just the words and nothing else. It was as if he was completely void of any emotion whatsoever, so She was rather aback by the child's behavior. Normally She thought children screamed and cried a lot, but this kid was bizarrely different. He was probably one of the most easiest kids to handle in the parenting world.

"Five?" She spoke, nodding in a sort of approval. "You know what? I used to have a daughter. She'd probably be about five right now, too."

Temari looked a bit uncomfortable at the mention of Her previously alive daughter, but continued to smile bravely at her son, even though she knew it was either her or Her to die in the moments after her son left. An awkward silence encased the three of them, adult or child, and every once and a while one of them would shift position or look away for a few moments before returning to gaze at one of the others. All of them were waiting for one of the others to make the first move, and, being the mother, Temari decided it was her to have to start the next line of speech. She slowly bent down towards her son and let her hand caress his pale face, smiling lightly yet sadly as she did so. She suddenly knew that Temari realized that this may be her last time seeing her son and respected respected her moment of looking at Gaara.

"Now baby," Temari said, "BEEP and I have some grownup talk to do, okay? So you go up to our room and wait until I say for you to come out, okay?"

Gaara merely stared at Her, never straying his eyes to his mother even when she felt his face and knelt down before him. Temari's face grew stern again, and she snapped her fingers to get Gaara's attention. "Gaara!" He snapped his head over and looked into her eyes. "In your room - now." With that, Gaara stalked up to his room and closed the door behind him with a quiet thud. Both of the women let out a relieved sigh as he left and let their weapons show once again, this time showing no hostilities.

"You want some coffee?" Temari questioned, her hand gesturing towards the kitchen. She muttered a 'sure' and followed after her into the yellow walled kitchen.

Soon the two women were in the kitchen, She sitting at the white kitchen counter with a white towel in Her hands, cleaning Herself from the blood that had developed from her cuts and scrapes from the fight. Temari was currently in the midst of making the coffee, walking about the room, opening and closing the refrigerator every now and then and sometimes walking over to the sink to clean a plate or pan or two. Watching her every movement closely, making sure she had no plan to suddenly attack, She grew quite comfortable on Her stool.

"Still take cream and sugar, right?" Temari asked casually, and She was surprised that Temari remembered what She liked in her coffee. Regardless, She was somehow pleased with Temari's interest in making Her what She wanted. Leaning against the white tiled counter, She smiled lightly as she played with her pale, waist length blonde hair.

"Yeah, thanks."

The two were silent once again until Temari spoke. "Heard what you did to O-Ren. That's some pretty cool shit." She said with a slight chuckle. The thing with Temari was that whenever she was faced with a choice between life and death, she always tried to stay good humored. She kind of hated that about her, but it was still a nice quality when they were working together, She thought.

"And?"

"I dunno, just thought I'd say that. Try to lighten the kinda dark mood."

Raising a slender blonde eyebrow, She looked at her with utter distaste. What kind of person did she think she was? It wasn't like Temari was the one She wanted to kill the most, but with her attitude towards this She was somewhat insulted. Shifting Her position, She glanced at the coffee as it was handed to Her. Muttering a thank you, She let Her hands waver around the warm mug for a few moments before She picked it up and took a small sip of the warm fluid. Dark coffee, just like Temari always liked it. She never really had much of a liking towards the stuff, but She endured it for the most part. However, while Temari wasn't looking, She made a rather disgusted face at the taste of bitterness on Her tongue.

"So I suppose it's a little late to say sorry, huh?" Temari asked sarcastically, smirking a bit out of the rage that was probably building inside Her with that one comment. It was true, She was rather pissed off at Temari for acting this way towards Her revenge, but She ignored it as much as She could.

"You suppose correctly."

"Look, bitch," Temari threatened, slamming her tanned hands down in front of Her, "If I could go back inside a machine, I would, but I can't. I'll have you know I'm a different person now."

"Okay, and I should care why...?" She said with a slight chuckle, cocking Her head in an arrogant manner. Temari turned around for a moment and spun back once again, glaring into Her eyes with raging emotions of anger, hate, and fear.

"Look, if you're going to start any more shit around my baby boy-"

"I won't murder you in front of him, don't worry. You know I wouldn't do that, alright? I'm nicer than you think." She replied smugly, Her pale, long finger gliding around the edge of Her coffee mug.

"You're even less rational than Sasuke said."

"It's mercy, compassion, and forgiveness I lack, not rationality." The two stared at each other in a mix of hatred and thought, the two emotions swirling equally in each other's minds as they finally looked away, Temari walked towards the counter on the opposite side of the room and leaning against it. Silence engulfed them for a moment or two before the tan, blonde woman spoke again.

"I know I fucked you up, I fucked you up real good and I fucking with I hadn't, but I can't change what I did. You've got every right to get even with me." Temari said, turning to face Her with a serious expression plastered on her face.

"Even?" She asked, looking at Temari with a mix between pity and concern, "Even Steven? Huh. Well, according to what happened in El Paso, I'd have to...kill you, go up and kill Gaara, then wait for your husband to come home, kill him...yeah, that's about what I call even. That's what I call about squared." She finished Her declaration with a movement of Her index finger in the shape of a square. Temari glared harder.

"I don't want your fucking mercy or forgiveness or whatever the fuck you said, but you better fucking reconsider what you're doing," Temari said, walking over to a bulletin board and snatching a picture off of it before confronting Her once again, showing the picture to Her. It was of Gaara, "as my baby boy's gonna be all alone when I'm dead, okay, bitch?"

"Fucking bitch, you can stop what you're trying to do."

Temari looked a little taken aback, as if she hadn't expected Her to say something like that. Apparently Temari thought, Hey, maybe if I flaunt my son in front of Her a little more than she won't kill me. Oh, how wrong is she, She thought.

"Showing me pictures of your freaky son isn't going to get me to sympathize with you and you very well fucking know that."

"Bitch..." Temari muttered through gritted teeth, backing away once again, "So when do we do this, huh? Tonight, tomorrow night, when?"

"How about tonight?"

"Splendid, where?"

"There was a park I passed on the way here-"

"-where I coach I little league team-"

"-I don't fucking care about your stupid motherly ways!" She snapped, pausing again to take a breath. "We'll fight there, all in black. We'll have ourselves a knife fight, okay? Right where all those little boys come and have you teach them how to hit a fucking piece of leather, yeah, that's where you'll die." She finished Her statement with a smirk. Temari chuckled, oddly, and walked over to the cabinet before taking out a box of cereal and beginning to pour it into a bowl, searching some drawers for a spoon or something.

"Haha, very funny bitch." Temari said, looking at Her with an amused look, "Very fucking FUNNY!"

Suddenly, a bullet was fired. She, with Her great reflexes, dodged it in considerable speed and immediately unsheathed Her small knife, hurling it in Temari's direction, only to hit her directly in the chest. Blinking and panting, She looked as Her former companion, gun in hand (which she must have gotten from when she was searching in the drawers) slide down to the ground, a squeaking sound rattling Her ears as Temari's dead body moved against the glass cabinets.

Temari's body hit the ground with a thud.

Walking over, She yanked the knife out of Her former friend's bloodied body, the blade completely bathed in Temari's blood. Standing up slowly, She yanked a white towel from the counter next to Her and slowly began to clean the knife, Her feet crunching on the spilled out cereal. That's when She heard a footstep enter the room.

Immediately looking over to the entrance of the kitchen, She spotted Gaara standing there, completely unmoving by his mother's bloodied corpse on the ground. Silence was clouding the room once more, and as She and he stared at each other, She knew neither one of them wanted to speak. Gulping down a lump in Her throat, She strode over to him and knelt down in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Strangely he didn't move, instead staring into Her blue eyes as She looked into his green. Nodding, she began to speak, "I'm really sorry about all of this, I am." She paused, "But lemme say this. You're mom had it coming."

Standing up, She began to walk out of the kitchen and out of the house, to Her Pussy Wagon and on Her way to kill Budd. But then She stopped, instead looking at him from the arch of the kitchen. "But...but if you still feel like you need to avenge her, that you need revenge...I'll be waiting. I promise you, I'll be waiting."

And with that, The Bride left the house.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, a lot of people that read this are gonna be like, "WTF!" So in case you're wondering, I'll tell you how I managed to make this stupid thing up. I was wathing Kill Bill and I was like, "Omg, this is a really good movie that I've for some reason always watched like, every few weeks. OMG! I love Naruto!" Guess the rest, y'all. 

Now let me explain why I chose certain characters to be certain people. xx

OK, I put Sasuke as Bill because, well, it was either Ino or Sakura to be The Bride. And you can probably guess who got the part of The Bride because I said that Sakura was Elle Driver. Well, in case you're wondering, I chose Sakura to be Elle because I think that she's more of a bitch. I don't care if Ino looks more like Elle, I thought Sakura fit her better. I know a ton of you will be like, "OMG U HO!" But I'll be like, "No, no ho." ANYWAYS! Naruto as Budd because of the friendship between him and Sasuke, so yeah. Temari as Vernita Green because...um, I don't know. I didn't want to pick Kin or Tayuya or something, neither did I want to pick a teacher. I know, she's not a 'girl of Naruto', but I couldn't make Tenten it as Tenten isn't important enough. So instead, Tenten will be Sophie. That's right, she'll get her arm cut off. But who cares, it's fucking Tenten. Hinata as O-Ren - I know, what the fuck. I have no idea WHY I chose Hinata to be O-Ren as it was totally random. Well, maybe not. She couldn't be Gogo, Gogo's insane. And she couldn't be The Bride as Naruto can't be Bill. Therefore, O-Ren was left. And I have no idea WHO will be Gogo, so if y'all have suggestions I'd love to here it, let me just say. Oh, and you'll LOVE who's Johnny Mo.

Let me say that I made this humor (even though this really is just Naruto based in Kill Bill) is because just that, it's Naruto based in Kill Bill. I personally find that absolutely HILARIOUS. I mean, I'd love to see all of these stupid twelve year olds as these top of the world assassins that all hate each other. Which leads me to say that Kill Bill isn't that different from Naruto. Oh well, I thought it was at first. Pashaw!

I'm having a lot of fun writing this, so please read and review, it would be a very nice thing to do. The next part will be up in a couple of days, it still needs work. Ok, maybe about a week. Sorry, that is if you like this. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I do.


	2. Chapter Two: The Blood Splattered Bride

**Disclaimer: **Again, I don't own anything. I know, it's so weird.  
**

* * *

**

**Part Two: The Blood Splattered Bride  
**

**Chapter One: "Word Of Advice, Fuck-Head, Don't Ever Wake Up."**

Some Hospital

**She currently was in a comatose. **That's right, a comatose. The Bride, when she was shot in the head, had lived to tell the tale. Well, being in a coma in the middle of some Texan hospital isn't exactly telling, but her very appearance told people of the event. The cops that investigated the case had not even known her name as her birth certificate had an obviously fake name. Sasuke had been pretty surprised that she lived, but in a way happy nonetheless. He knew that she was going to be in this coma for at least a couple of years, but when she woke up there was going to be some blood, and then some more, and then probably some of his own. Either way, it was an event worth waiting for. It was going to be the climax of his life.

Right now, she lay in her bed, blue hospital dress over her pale skin. Her waist length, pastel blonde hair was now damp and rather droopy, so unlike her previously beautiful locks of golden threads. Her big blue eyes were closed, and her expression showed nothing but boredom. The Bride was meant to run, not just lay in a bed. She was meant to kill, to shoot a gun, to swing a sword, not lay in a bed whilst being in a coma. But how could she know, she was currently knocked out cold for years to come. It had been about six months since she had been shot in the head by Sasuke's signature gun and now Sasuke was sending someone after her, someone that The Bride probably would rather live with than be killed by. The last thing she probably wanted, in fact, was to be murdered by her, but Hinata was the queen of the Tokyo underground and Temari was certainly not an option as she was taking care of her son and husband. The only other one was Naruto, but Sasuke barely kept in touch with him anymore. Instead, it had to be Sakura.

The tall, slender, pale skinned, pink haired woman walked elegantly into the white hospital, blue umbrella with a red and white fan that she had gotten from Sasuke in her right hand, a white leather suitcase in the other. Her pink, cropped hair wavered back and forth as she walked, side to side, making her have a very cute appearance, especially with her perfect, emerald eyes. Sakura was smirking as well, white gloved hand tightening on her umbrella's handle and her smirk growing into a general smile. This had to be one of the happiest days of her life, so she started to whistle, now almost getting into a kind of skip rather than a saunter.

As Sakura reached a closet that seemed "vacant", she let her petite hand slide over the cold doorknob and turn it, opening the white metal door and closing it behind her. There was actually a seat over near the edge, and a few medical supplies lined the shelves to her right. No matter, if a nurse comes in I'll kill her, she thought, sitting down on the seat and pulling off her white coat, shirt, and skirt, then her white leather boots. Dress up time for Sakura.

Sakura glided the white pantihose onto her legs, attaching them to the garter belt on her panties. Still whistling, Sakura then removed her gloves and pulled on over herself a simple white, collared dress, buttoning the, guess what, white buttons until they reach her breasts, creating a much larger v-neck than the dress was originally designed for. Slipping on a pair of little whip shoes, Sakura tapped them together and smiled cheerfully before putting on the finishing touch, a nurse cap, also white to match her trend. Sakura again searched through the suitcase, finding a blue tray and a white napkin that she placed on it, also finding the deadly drug that she soon injected into the needle. Gently and perfectly she place the death-needle onto the tray, fixing it slightly before placing the rest of the poison on the other side of the tray, along with a few napkins in case 'something' happened. Placing all of her previously worn outfit into the suitcase, Sakura stood from her seat and walked out of the closet.

To the human eye, she looked like a cute little nurse. To an assassins eye, she looked like a fucking death machine. To The Bride's eye, she looked like a tramp who needed to be cut into a million pieces. And as for how Sakura thought she looked, she looked like a princess. Smiling giddily, Sakura was happy to see that she had reached The Bride's room, and she quickly and excitedly opened it to reveal her number one rival paralyzed, in a bed, and completely defenseless. Oh, how she wanted to just stab her to death or something! Then again, that would not only be against Sasuke's orders but also against her morals. Stabbing someone to death while they're in a coma is a very dishonorable thing to do, despite the fact that she had practically no honor to begin with. Scanning The Bride over, Sakura closed the door quietly behind her and smiled lightly before walking over to The Bride's bedside.

Placing the tray gently on the side table, Sakura was still smiling gently as she said, "You know, I really used to like you. We used to be best friends, remember? Yeah, of coarse you do, it's all you ever talked about. 'Oh, we should be friends again.' Well, no, guess you're pleas didn't work, huh?" Sakura said with a slight snort. "But I do like you, no matter how much I...hate you, if that makes any sense whatsoever." Sakura sighed, scratching her head in dismay. Why was she even talking to The Bride if she hated her so much? She had been the one that stole Sasuke from her, the one that made that fucking Naruto like her, the one that suggested Hinata to rise to fame. If only it had been Sakura, if only it had been her, it would have been so much better. Sakura's life would be complete, but no. This bitch had to completely mess it up.

Sighing again, Sakura looked with sympathy at her before she began to speak again. "No, I've gotta hate you. It's too late to just say let's be friends and I know it, but God, I wish I could. If I could I would kill whoever the fuck you want me to kill, I swear. I swear to God, I would." Shaking her head, Sakura looked away for a bit. "I'm really sorry about beating the shit out of you at El Paso, and killing your husband and all. Well, it's not like you loved him, anyways, so what's the point, huh..."

Sakura picked up the needle and began to near The Bride's skin. "All I'm happy about this situation is that you'll die in your sleep, not while you're awake. It's a gift few of us have received, and you're lucky to get it." She smirked, "And when you're dead, Sasuke will be all mine, all mine." Sakura began to pierce her skin with the needle, ready to push the drug into her and cause her former best friend to die right there, in this hospital bed, by herself, all alone.

That is, until she got a phone call.

"Fuck!" Sakura screamed, snatching the phone furiously from her pocket and flipping it open, pressing it against her ear. Sakura checked the caller ID and was a bit pleased to see that it was Sasuke who was calling her. Smiling slightly, she answered in her most cheerful voice, "Sasuke?"

"Sakura, it's nice to hear from you." His baritone voice rang, sending chills down Sakura's body. No wonder she loved this man, he was so goddamn sexy!

"You too, baby..."

Sasuke paused (in annoyance of that name) before continuing. "How is she, Sakura?" Sakura felt a pang of defeat when he asked how she was. It would have been okay if he had said, 'Is she dead?' or 'Did you kill her yet?', but asking if she was okay was rather hurtful. It was like he still was in love with her, which was what Sakura was starting to think. Sasuke NEVER asked how anyone was, no matter when or why.

"Oh, um, she's fine, baby..." Sakura said, recovering from her slight depression. She glanced about the room, making sure no one was there to hear their conversation. Nope, only the two other people who were in comatose as well. Granting her attention back to the conversation, Sakura sighed.

"We're calling the mission off."

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed, completely shocked and confused that he would call it off. This was the highlight of her career, god dammit, and if she didn't get to kill The Bride then, well, what the fuck kind of point was there to living? Sakura fumed quite loudly, leaning against the wall next to the bed.

"We owe this woman a lot-"

"You don't owe her fucking shit!" Sakura shouted, her anger rising steadily. All she heard as a reply was a quiet 'shh'ing noise and a cough.

"Could you keep your voice down!"

"You don't owe her shit!" Sakura shouted at a whisper, which greatly angered Sasuke. Sakura knew being smart to him was never a good idea, but at this moment in time she didn't really care about what he thought of her.

"Hell we do. And I don't think either you or I would want to go into her room while she's asleep and kill her like a dirty fucking rat, now do you?" Sasuke sounded satisfied with his speech, but Sakura was still completely infuriated with this whole idea of not fulfilling her greatest dream. Sighing, Sakura nodded even though she knew Sasuke couldn't see it. It wasn't worth fighting with him, she still loved him as much as she ever could, and she always hated to go against him to get something that they both didn't want.

"Okay, I guess so..." Sakura sniffed, sighing as she noticed that it was probably the stupidest argument she had ever put up. Looking around again, Sakura wiped her face with her hand and breathed in deeply before exhaling just as deeply.

"Good. Now, I would like you to come report back to me...you have a new target, and you better not screw it up." Sasuke said, snickering slightly at the end of his insult. Sakura knew quite well what Sasuke thought of her. He hated her - she was nothing like his precious baby in that fucking bed over there. She was the bitch, always, and never the good girl. Sakura didn't know what to do; whatever he wanted from her she just couldn't give, or maybe she didn't know yet. She was nice to him, gave him cute nicknames, killed everyone that he said for her to kill, and trained every single day with great strength and honor. Sighing for the umpteenth time, Sakura finished her lounge against the wall and started to pack up her equipment.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few hours." Sakura said, shaking her head in mere disappointment. With that, she hung up her cellphone and finished packing everything into her suitcase, throwing her nurse's cap in as well. "Fuck." She whispered, mainly to herself before looking over behind her should at the woman on the hospital bed. Before she left, she said one final thing to her former friend and current rival.

"Thought that was pretty fucking funny, didn't you, BEEP? Word of advice: don't you ever wake up, fuck-head."

With that, she closed the hospital room door behind her and continued on her merry way, this time not whistling, instead murmuring words like, "Fucking cunt," or "Bitch-whore".

* * *

A FEW YEARS LATER

* * *

Mosquitos suck, plain out suck. But sometimes, they can be of some kind of use. Sometimes, only sometimes, understand. In fact, this time would be a prime example of when they come in handy. But if she were to say that she hated mosquitos after this incident, she'd be wrong. They're what sent her actions into motion, and without that one that she awoke to the biting sensation of, she would be no where.

Silently buzzing around the hospital comatose room, a mosquito happened to spot a blonde woman lying on one of the three hospital beds and promptly, on instinct, flew over and landed on her without much difficulty (considering she was in a coma, therefore couldn't move.) Preparing to bite, the mosquito bit into the woman's pale skin, ripples of blood going into its mouth. To a human, this would be kind of disgusting. To a mosquito, this was heaven. However, there was no real difference to her at this moment. She just felt that biting feeling, the small pain that entered her body for the first time in years.

A scream echoed through the hospital.

Sitting upright in her bead, the blonde woman shook and shook, her arms unable to stay still along with the rest of her body. Mouth open in a gaping frown, The Bride looked frantically about the room she was in, scared half to death to find that nothing in the room seemed in any way familiar. Where was she? How did she get here? WHY was she here? Thoughts and memories circled and circled through her mind, never once stopping as they continued to just attack her brain and heart. Whimpering and crying tears that hadn't been able to come in years, The Bride let her hands travel down her body, feeling her limp blonde hair with dead ends and her rather rough skin that used to be so smooth. But as she let her hands travel down her chest and to her stomach, she burst into tears. She wasn't there, her baby wasn't there.

Grabbing her stomach in an attempt to somehow find it again, the giant lump on her stomach that held her most favored thing in the world, her baby. Her baby that was no longer there, was dead no, Sasuke had killed her. Her baby that she wanted to cradle and love and protect was dead, and there wasn't anyway that she could ever come back. Her bed sheet was now soaked with the tears that had fallen, and she couldn't help but scream once more, whimper, and then fall into fetal position before rocking back and forth, still hugging her stomach. The one joy of her life had just been taken away from her, just like that. Taken away without her knowledge, without her consent.

She could have been playing with her baby outside on a playground, or maybe giving her a bath in the sink of the house that she would live in, giving up her former job. She'd give it up all for her, just so she didn't live a life that she herself had. But it was all just a nice idea, now, not an actual fact. And it was all because of that one man, the one who gave the gift of having a child in the first place, the one that she thought she had loved for the longest time until he shot her in the head. The one she was going to kill.

She was going to Kill Sasuke.

Before she could let her thoughts roam any farther, she heard footsteps and words being spoken outside her doorway. Frantically looking around the hospital room for somewhere to hide, The Bride decided that it was completely useless and just fell back onto the bed, perfectly still as if she was still in her coma. Dammit, who the hell was coming now, anyways? Just as she was thinking this, her thoughts were answered by the door opening, revealing two, rather tall men in their late thirties. Both of them stepped inside, she could tell (regardless of having her eyes closed). She heard one of them speak.

"This the one, Kakashi?" The tanner man said, his bulky arms crossed over his broad chest. The one? What the fuck was he talking about? Deciding to just go on with the act of being in a comatose, she just stayed completely silent and unmoving, continuing to listen to their conversation.

"Yep, she is. Dunno what her name is, though. Asuma, before we do this..." The other, paler man said, his back leaning casually against the wall by her bed. Do what? What were they planning on doing with her? Well, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out, but for her it was rather difficult considering her somewhat slow mind.

"...I have a couple of rules." Rules? What the fuck were they gonna do to her? She thought and thought, only to not think of anything important, until Kakashi said the first rule of this "game". "Number one, no hittin' or leavin' marks of any kind, you here? If the nurses find out, I'm out of her and in jail, so no marks of any kind. That means nothing, and I mean nothing."

"I get it, I get it..." Asuma replied, sounding rather impatient. This apparently made Kakashi chuckle, because he did so. Dammit! He was gonna fucking rape her and Kakashi would get money from it? How the fuck long had this been going on? As much as killing is a sin, this was somewhat cheap. Sleeping with someone when they are _in a coma _was kind of dirty in her eyes, but apparently not to Kakashi.

"Rule number two, try to keep the noise down. No loud groans of any kind unless you just can't help yourself." Kakashi finished his statement with a smirk, and Asuma laughed. She wanted to vomit on them, beat the shit out of them, and torture them. Unfortunately, this probably wasn't the best time to do so, considering she had just woken up and could barely move her bottom half.

"Otherwise, you're all set! Have fun." Kakashi said happily, starting back out of the room. Asuma grinned in amusement and started to pull off his outer jacket. Suddenly, Kakashi came back into the room. "Oh," he said, apologizing quietly for the interruption, "And if she gets a little dry, use this." Kakashi then through lubricant at Asuma, which he caught with ease. Kakashi then left the room and closed it quietly, walking through the hallway on his merry way. Asuma looked back at her, scratching his bearded chin and smiling.

He laughed in a low voice, straddling above her and slowly crawling to her face. Dammit, this was a weird situation. Still unmoving, she just watched as he started to kiss her. But then she, being rather clever and quick with her moves, noticed him start to force open her mouth with his tongue. As he did so, she slammed her teeth down on his tongue. Asuma let out a loud scream and attempted to move back, only to have her tear at his tongue even more. Blood began to drool down to the chest of her shirt and she was happy when she was able to kill him. ((AUTHOR'S NOTE: The rest of this event was written, but since Adult Fanfiction is having troubles, I can't post this there, therefore the scene in which she actually bites out his tongue will NOT be on this version. Sorry!))

After the events that followed, she quickly (and clumsily) climbed out of the bed and fell to the tiled floor hard. The impact hurt her chest and arms, but her legs felt nothing. Shit, they must be too numb to move. Seeing that Asuma had a pocket knife in his pocket, she quickly tugged it out and flipped it open. And, just like she thought, she had to drag herself over to the corner of the doorway, hearing some more footsteps coming that way. Readying herself, she heard the door open - in walked Kakashi.

"Hey, everything go-" Kakashi began, but upon seeing Asuma's bloody mouth a corpse, his eyes bulged and was too shocked to avoid her knife slash out and cut his Achilles tendon. He cried out, falling to the ground and bleeding heavily over his nurse pants. She quietly dragged him over to the door, Kakashi's head in between the door frame.

"Where's Sasuke!" She shouted, grabbing hold of the door and slamming it onto his head. A crack could be heard, but it was to a minimum. He shook a bit, eyes rolling to the back of his head, and he shook his head.

"I don't know who the fuck you're talking about..." He replied, attempting to get up. She quickly slammed the door again on his head, another audible crack heard. He screamed, his eyes twitching quite violently and his foot twitching somewhat from the last attack.

"WHERE'S SASUKE!" She screamed again, hitting him once again in the head. He said nothing this time, instead just groaning in pain and making a few curses come out of his mouth. That was when a sudden flash of memories came into her head, each coming one at a time, her understanding of what her relationship of this man was. Sneering, she looked down at his injured form with uttermost disgust.

"...you're name's Kakashi, right?"

He groaned and stirred, looking up at her and suddenly having a look of great fear in his eye. _My name is Kakashi, and I'm here to Fuckashi. _That stupid rhyme that made no sense! She remembered it completely.

"...and you're here to _fuckashi_, right?" She breathed out the last word with such hatred and loathing that the man beneath her was now seriously trying to run away. Much to his dismay, she would have none of this and slammed the door on his head, one final time, a rather loud crunch following. The man's leg twitched just a bit before she collapsed on him, searching through his pockets for anything at all. Soon she found a pair of glasses that were hideously tacky but also shaded very well (her eyes hurt like hell), so she hastily and clumsily put them on her face. Again looking for something in his pockets, she found the keys to a car. There was a key-chain on it, however, that had in pink with yellow outlines "Pussy Wagon". Glaring at the chain as if it was the worst thing to ever cross her existence, she glared even harder.

"Pussy Wagon..." she seethed, "Fucker!" With that, she slammed the door one last time onto the not-so-poor Kakashi.

Looking about the hallway she found no one and began to undress the "fucking pervert" (she said this while she undressed him). Once that was done, she slipped on the scrub and found a wheelchair propped up against the hospital wall. Deciding it was about time that she get out of their, The Bride quickly took it down and set it up before dragging herself onto it with as much strength as she could muster. And with that, she was out into the hospital parking lot.

When she got there, she looked about and about, still rolling on the pavement in the wheel chair. Texas, Texas, one of these cars had to be from Texas. Scanning the license plates, she still found absolutely nothing from Texas. Checking the key chain repeatedly, she quickly came to a halt when she spotted her car. Bright yellow with pink words on the back reading 'Pussy Wagon', the truck was one of the most hideously tacky things she had ever laid her blue eyes on. She let her arm lounge against the back of the wheelchair and just stared at it in a quiet mix of hate and love before glancing back to the key-chain. Not needing any further evidence, she looked back up at the car with a smile and began to make her way to the back door.

Rolling there, she managed to haul herself up into the car (with much difficulty - her legs still didn't want to move). Sighing a deep sigh of relief when she finally got into the red leather clad interior, The Bride just kind of collapsed from exhaustion, not having done this much work in years. Glancing around the Pussy Wagon, all she found was the red leather, red beads hanging from the rear view mirror, and some ornaments on the dash board that were basically just that, ornaments. Nothing was in the back and nothing was in the front. Damn, Kakashi was boring! Looking at her feet, she noticed that at some point she would have to start moving. Then again, how the hell would she? It wasn't like she could just force them to magically start working and allow her to crack someone's neck with them. Another sigh escaped her pink lips and she rolled her eyes at the author's creativity. Slowly and carefully she began to think of her situation. One, she couldn't move her bottom half. Two, she hadn't fought anything in years. Three, she didn't know where any of these people may be. And four - she was going to Kill Sasuke.

But how? With her legs like this, she couldn't do anything. Sighing, she began to wonder if she would ever get out of this situation. Soon she began to just stare intently at her toes, thinking that if she glared at them enough they would just get up and start moving. Minutes past. Nothing happened. Deciding that just glaring and staring wouldn't be enough, The Bride then crossed her arms in a childish manor and said, "Wiggle your big toe."

Nothing.

"Wiggle your big toe."

Still nothing.

"Wiggle your big toe."

As she lay in the car, trying to get out of her comatose, The Bride had yet to understand the seriousness of her quest. If she was to kill off each and every one of the bitches who set this whole tale of revenge and bloodshed into motion, she'd have to get ready before hand. If she wanted to have them have the most painful deaths known to man, she'd have to get ready, but how? Another order of wiggling, but the toe refused to move. Where was she to go to get information? Well, it wasn't as if Hinata would be hard to find. The stupid fucker was the fucking Yakuza boss, if that made any sense whatsoever. Her clan and personal army were nothing to laugh at. If Sasuke hadn't helped her get to the top of the Japanese mob, The Bride would have had it all so much easier. She'd have to mention that to him while she killed him. But let's get back to business.

"Wiggle. Your. Big. Toe."

It moved, only slightly, but it moved.

"Good. Now let's get these other pigglies wiggling."

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is a bit shorter than I wanted it to be. Not only that, I think that this is my least favorite part of the movie (not that I hate this part), but I find that it's kind of, well, boring. It's not that I'm like 'omg n33d ct10n', I dunno. And if you're wondering WHY it's KAKASHI, I don't know. It's supposed to be funny, please live with it. Sigh. Anyways, the last few paragraphs were REALLY bad. I don't know what came over me when I wrote them, apparently I was possessed by some kind of evil being or something. Or maybe it's just me. Either way, they sucked. 

By the way, I think that the next few chapters that I'm writing right now are going to be up a bit later as I have school tomorrow. Sigh, I hate Ghetto Princess Leya...

Har har! Kakashi as Buck is just too hilarious and I laugh even as I write the author's note. Well, you probably think it's stupid and Jiraiya should've been it, but...I like Fuckashi better than Fuckaiya. Therefore, Kakashi (also being a notorious perv) was chosen to be Buck. And poor Asuma was that trucker dude, but it's only Asuma. tear I feel bad saying that. Aw well, that's fine and dandy. Whatever. Hope you liked da chapter! (Even though there were only like two reviews!)


	3. Chapter Three: The Man From Okinawa

**Part Three - The Man From Okinawa**

**Chapter One: "Funny, You Like Samurai Swords. I Like Baseball."**

Some Sushi Shop in Okinawa

**The streets of Okinawa were certainly foreign. **The Bride had only been out of the USA and into Asia a few times, strangely, and this was a very odd experience for her. Walking down the dirt road, all she saw was people conversing happily, going about their daily lives with as much glee and happiness as possible. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked back at the map she had been given from the airport. Dammit, she'd been lost for hours! Where the hell was this sushi shop? It wasn't like sushi was any good in Okinawa anyways, why would he build it here? Looking around, The Bride still could not spot a single sushi place whatsoever, not one. And with good reason, she thought with an annoyed grunt. Deciding it would be better to ask someone, she glanced around the road for anyone that didn't look too preoccupied. A smile graced her pretty features when she saw a man standing not to far from her near a semi-outdoor bar. Strolling over, she could tell he knew she was coming.

"Um, excuse me," She said in Japanese, her eyes looking him over. He looked in his early thirties, maybe even late twenties and was a good head taller than her. Tanned, strangely happy looking, and seemed almost excited to see her. He turned around immediately, now showing his full face. Angular features, a light layer of facial hair, and two red tattoos on either cheek that were in the shape of triangles. She was almost taken aback by his appearance but said nothing, instead ignoring the fact that he looked bizarrely strange.

"Yes?" He said, a sudden bark coming from out of no where. Much to her surprise there was a white dog seated on his head that seemed more than happy to be up there. Smiling cautiously, The Bride nodded and took a breathe.

"I'm looking for a sushi place-"

"Oh, sushi here? You'll find nothing but crap, I swear." The man had switched over to English, which she was kind of surprised about. Cocking her head, The Bride only looked at him strangely and he smiled sheepishly before murmuring something that sounded like, 'I like speaking in English better'. Only nodding in understanding, she again attempted to ask her question.

"Yes, that's true, but I need to find this sushi-"

"Sushi sucks here, I swear to fucking god. NEVER eat it. I had this friend, Shino, god he was fucked up at the end of the night. We never ate sushi here again, did you know? Oh, well of coarse you didn't, you don't even know my name! I'm so fucking stupid sometimes. My name's Kiba, nice to meet you." Kiba was apparently one of the loneliest people if he was willing to just start up a conversation with some random stranger. And he was getting pretty damn annoying, interrupting her whenever she tried to speak. Deciding that now would be a great time to ask her question and get an answer, she began to speak when she was instantly cut off by the hyper man.

"Well, that's not totally true. He had to be sent to the hospital and they said it was food poisoning but I tell you, it was more than that. They must've injected him with something while we were too drunk 'cause I didn't know sushi could be THAT bad for you. Damn, you really shouldn't go to a sushi place here, no way, no way." Glaring at him by this point, The Bride now chose in her mind that if he didn't give her directions soon she would cut off his stupid tattoos and kill that fucking dog of his, which had been barking all of this time, by the way. The man apparently noticed because he said, "Shut up, Akamaru." The dog just growled and nested itself on his head before, oddly, going to sleep.

"Thanks for the story, Kiba, but I really need to know where this place is." She said, now desperate for just about any misfortune to befall this man. He looked at her curiously; she looked right back at him with raised eyebrows. What was up with him?

"What place?" He said, completely innocent. The Bride just about impaled him with a stick at this point, but refrained from her violent temper instead by waving at him with her hand and walking hopelessly away. Kiba giggled and waved as she left saying that he had an awesome time with her and hoped to see her again. Well, she hoped that she would never have to meet him again whatsoever. And if she did? She'd cut off his fucking head. And that fucking dog's head, too.

As she walked, however, she was shocked to almost have passed by a place that read (on the banner outside), _Neji Sushi_. Staring at the sign for a few minutes before checking her map again, she noticed that it was in fact not even on the piece of paper. Glancing briefly back up at the sign, she looked back down at the map with a stern stare before deciding that this really must be it. After all, the man she wanted to see was Hyuuga Neji (not related to Hinata in any way, she hoped.) Approaching the beaded door, The Bride pushed aside the excuse for a door and walked inside, her eyes wandering around the room as she looked for some form of human life. She was surprised when a man almost jumped out at her from behind one of the back curtains, his long black, silky hair tied delicately back into a low ponytail. He didn't even smile at her as he walked into the room, situating himself behind the bar counter. His head bowed, he looked completely focused on what he was doing, so she felt that there was no excuse to interrupt him. Then again, she didn't even know if she was allowed to sit at the bar.

If she didn't do something soon she'd completely explode from impatience, so she quickly said in English, "May I sit at the bar?" The man looked up, his shockingly white eyes (although they must have been gray considering no one can have white eyes, it's physically impossible) almost stabbing her as he almost judged her to see if she was worthy of sitting at the bar. Bowing his head yet again, this time seeming as if it was in some form of respect, he motioned for her to sit down.

"Certainly. Can I get you anything?" He said, also in English. He had a deep, smooth voice, and he appeared very stoic and calm. Smiling lightly she sat down on one of the stools, swinging her legs around so she could face him and leaning her elbows on the bar counter. He smirked slightly under his hair and looked up once again, leaning his hands on the other side of the bar, apparently awaiting her request.

"Ah, um, yes, I'll just have some sushi, thank you."

Neji raised an eyebrow at The Bride and replied, "That's very good and all, but what kind of sushi? This is a sushi hut, after all." He finished his statement with no sign of amusement, possibly the only amusement held in his voice was his sarcasm. The Bride glared at him and pouted.

"Wow, like I couldn't tell. I'll have salmon, thank you." The Bride figured that it would be better to be on good terms with him when she would ask him about the sword, so being polite and saying thank you was probably a good idea. Neji smirked at her anger and then got out the salmon to begin preparing her meal. Halfway through his production he shouted in Japanese at seemingly no one, "Hey, get out here now! We've got a customer, lazy bastard!" A mumbling was heard from behind one of the curtains and then a whine.

"But I'm missing my soap-operas!" An equally Japanese voice replied, male, sounding as if he had just woken up (which he probably had). Neji seemed extremely annoyed at this and slammed his hands down on the table in frustration. "I said get out here. NOW." He shouted, this time stirring something from behind the curtains. The Bride was not so surprised to see a slumped over, rather tall figure with dark brown hair in a high ponytail who looked like he would much rather be in bed than at work.

The man sauntered over towards The Bride and place himself to her right, tapping her on the shoulder as if she didn't know he was there. "What do you want?" He snapped in Japanese, clearly not wanting to have anything to do with her.

"Pardon?" She said innocently, her anger boiling inside her. If she didn't have to pretend not to know Japanese she'd be fucking up this guy's head right now, but no. Undercover business only, this guy can die later on. No one snaps at BEEP, and that meant NO one.

"He asked what you would like." Neji said, trying to disguise Shikamaru's irritableness. Shikamaru just sighed and mumbled something that sounded like, 'How troublesome' (just in Japanese, mind you.) The Bride rolled her eyes slightly and couldn't help but feel a slight wave of deja vu as she thought about what kind of drink she would like to get. Her disguise was that of some stupid American tourist, so she probably would have to say something completely out of the ordinary, perhaps a bottle of warm sake. Nodding her head as if she was confirming her answer to herself, she said, "A bottle of warm sake, please."

"Warm sake?" Neji said with a slight smirk. So he knew. Neji glanced back at Shikamaru and without further notice said, "One bottle of warm sake."

"Warm sake?" Shikamaru asked, completely baffled. "It's in the middle of the day, why the hell would you have warm sake?" By this point in time Neji was just about ready to kill Shikamaru and probably would have done so were it not for Shikamaru then beginning to speak yet again. "You know what? I don't wanna get it. Neji, you can go ahead and get the warm sake..."

"Go get it, bitch, or I'll make sure you'll never be able to please a woman ever again." Neji threatened, holding up the knife he had been using to cut the seaweed with at Shikamaru. Shikamaru started to walk away to get the drinks before he stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to Neji.

"Neji, do I have-"

"GO GET THE GOD DAMN SAKE, YOU FUCKING MORON!" Neji roared, throwing the butcher knife in his hand up into the air, the blade rotation once, catching it in his hand and throwing it with deadly accuracy at Shikamaru. The blade nearly hit Shikamaru in the head, which was quite more action than The Bride thought possible. Shikamaru took this as a major warning and sped out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Sorry." Neji apologized, his eyes averting themselves once again down at his pathetic sushi. The Bride stared at the knife in the wall and she knew, this was the guy. Glancing back at him, she knew he could tell she wanted to see him for something, and he had a sneaking suspicion he knew what. Soon Neji decided that there was some time for conversation. "What brings you to Okinawa - not the sushi, I hope."

The Bride laughed at his excuse for humor and he smirked, obviously pleased that he had gotten something out of her. She stared back at him and replied, "No, I'm meeting up with someone here."

Neji looked back up and 'hmmed' before turning back to the sushi and asking, "Friend, boyfriend, family member?"

"Never met him."

"Who is this that you're looking for?"

"Hyuuga Neji."

Neji stopped dead in his works and slowly began to rise his head to look at her. Dropping the knife on the bar counter, Neji's eyes soon met hers and they just glued themselves to her face. What seemed like minutes turned into what seemed like hours, Neji staring at her face with such anger or intensity that it was possibly too much for her. Soon she shifted in her place uncomfortably, hoping that he didn't notice her lack of space. He continued looking at her, and now his expression read, 'Fuck off. Get out. NOW.'

As much as Neji didn't like it, she didn't move. Usually Neji's death glares caused anyone to run miles away, but this woman just stayed put, just like he had. Neji, finding this whole staring contest to continue, muttered in Japanese, "What in hell do you want with Hyuuga Neji?"

"I need Japanese steel.

There was a slight pause.

"Why do you need Japanese steel?"

"I have vermin to kill."

Another pause. "You must have pretty big rats."

"HUGE." She replied, emphasizing the word by leaning forward towards his face, her elbows still leaning against the bar counter. Neji looked away for only a moment before turning back to face her, again apparently judging whether he should even bother to talk to her. Looking her over once again, Neji sighed.

"Follow me."

The Bride had followed Neji throughout the dirty sushi shop, through the curtains and past Shikamaru (who whined about not even having a use to make the sake anymore, which just made Neji order him to make it for no one). They passed a freezer, and a book shelf, and slowly the sushi shop transformed into a house as they walked on. Nothing out of the ordinary, just odd considering he lived here as well as worked here. They came across an attic door in the ceiling which Neji promptly pulled down, the ladder making a creaking and squeaking noise before toppling down to the ground in front of them. Dust cascaded down from the remnants of the ladder and another creaking was heard before the ladder was completely straightened out. Neji motioned for her to continue their journey up the stairs, which she did with much enthusiasm. Her hand clasped onto the first railing she could reach and she felt the friction in her palm, the rough wood hurting her delicate yet deadly hands. Cringing, she put her foot up on the next step and continued up the ladder.

It wasn't like she was expecting something wonderfully amazing, but she had thought Neji would be a bit different. She thought maybe he'd be more open, and that his shop, well, wasn't like this. It seemed as though his disguise as a sushi shop in Okinawa started to get to his head and was slowly becoming reality, seeing as there was dust practically everywhere up in the attic. Coughing lightly, The Bride scanned the room and found nothing out of the ordinary - a few trunks filled with who knows what, a painting of a field, a rack of some kind of clothing and another bookshelf, this one only having a few random assortments of books scattered about its shelves. She smiled lightly and finally reached the top of the ladder and hoisted herself up into the old attic, her eyes immediately assaulted by one of the most beautiful pieces of art she had ever seen in her entire life.

On the furthest wall lay a giant rack of what seemed like hundreds of wonderfully crafted katanas, and she could see, even from a distance, what amazing pieces they were. Almost hesitantly approaching them, she felt a sort of wave come off their sheaths that was warning her of their danger, yet welcoming her of their defense. Quietly she walked on the wooden boards, not once averting her gaze from the weapons, wanting so badly to just reach out and take one in hand, feeling the strength of it pulse through her very soul. This is what Sasuke had always talked about, what Neji made. These weren't honorable weapons that were crafted in such a way that they were invincible - these were pieces of art, these were what Neji had worked on for decades. These were his children, his one joy in life that he would never give up for anything. Here she was, though, standing right in front of his masterpieces and had planned to steal one. But she couldn't, it was as if they had glued her away from them, her insulting ways blocked by their shield of authority. Slowly she stepped forward, just one step, but that step made all the difference.

Even as she got closer she could feel them gradually beckoning her to come and take them in hand, yet she could feel a presence of a peaceful nature about them. These swords, these katanas, these weapons of God...this is what she had been looking for, these things that were worth more than humans. Her jaw her dropped by this time and her mouth was making a silent awing sound, her big, crystal blue eyes tracing over every detail that the sheaths and handles had, the guard, the braid that was so decoratively placed on the smooth grips. The Bride gulped, she couldn't help it. These katanas were intimidating, and she felt as if she may possibly just collapse.

To a normal person, these katanas would be just a pretty eye catcher. To an assassin, one who kills with these works of art, they were the most beautiful things they had ever laid their pain stricken eyes on. Subconsciously her hand made a move outwards, gently reaching for a sword that lay in front of her. Seeing what she was about to do she quickly retracted her hand, but heard a noise behind her. Turning around lightly she saw Neji, his torso and up visible from the ladder. He was shaking his head in what felt like thought before he looked back up at her and said, "Try the one below it." He finished his statement with a light smirk, which she replied with an open smile. Anxiously she let her hand softly place itself on the handle of a completely black katana, and she almost died when her hand brushed against the finely done craftsmanship. Her fingers grazed the scabbard a few more times before she lightly put her pale fists around it, grasping it in two hands and slowly rising it from its position. It was almost feather-weight and seemed like it would just fall apart underneath her touch. She smirked at him and chuckled lightly before continuing to gently pull it off its display.

As she held it there, in her hands, she could feel all of its strength within her, through her veins into into her very heart. She couldn't help but smile broadly, her right hand drifting over to the handle. Slowly she grasped it and let the scabbard fall parallel to her eyes, looking it over with as much heart as she could. Every detail was completely perfect, the etching golden designs in the sheath to the white material beyond the black braiding of the handle. But just admiring a sheath isn't good enough, no, it never is. So when she grasped the handle and pulled it back slowly, revealing more and more of the silver blade like a surprise behind a curtain, she almost gasped when she saw the prominent work and effort that was obviously put into this blade. It looked horribly sharp, and the unsharpened edge was very flat. The blade looked almost paper thin, and it amazed her that this is what had killed and conquered thousands of other warriors like herself. A feisty side of her took hold and she yanked the sword completely out of its carrier, letting her hand lower the blade so that it pointed to the right side of her casually, her left hand holding the sheath with a mother's grip.

"You like samurai swords?" Neji said with a light chuckle, rising his elegant and tall feature to the wooden flooring, exposing a baseball from behind his back. "I like baseball, do you?"

Without much warning, he hurled the baseball with such speed that it was almost scary, the ball of leather heading straight towards her face. Raising the blade, The Bride quickly let herself stroke the katana in a downwards fashion, and as she closed her eyes for the impact there was none. She didn't even feel the ball hit the blade. Had it not hit her? Opening her ocean eyes she was startled to see the ball in two at her feet, and the metal blade completely unharmed. Panting slightly in complete astonishment at her ability to do that, she looked back up at Neji, who was staring with a light smile.

"I gave up making them awhile ago."

"Then gimme one of these." She said bluntly, eyeing him with a look of complete honesty. She would get this thing off of him if it meant cutting off a toe or something, she just needed this thing, any of the swords on the rack, more than anything in the entire world. Well, save killing _him_, but that was on a scale of its own. Neji chuckled and as she let the sword glide back into its sheath, he gracefully took it from her and placed it back on the display rack/shelf.

"These are not for sale." He whispered, barely audible. "I gave up making, lending, or selling these weapons of mass destruction a long time ago. I swore an oath to God, a blood oath, that I wouldn't let anymore harm be done to this world I so love, even if the blade is used in defense. I cannot sell it to you."

She laughed haughtily. "I didn't say sell me," The Bride said, cocking her head at him in a happy tone, "I said GIVE me." Much to her surprise, Neji erupted in laughter, his smooth voice echoing about the tiny, crippling attic. He laughed so hard, in fact, that he had to lean against the wall for support. The Bride had certainly not expected this kind of reaction from him and was shocked to see his emotions. Before she had believed that getting a laugh out of him would be like tearing a lion cub away from its mom, but she vastly proved herself wrong. Unfortunately, it turned out he wasn't laughing with her, he was laughing at her. She frowned at the realization.

"Why?" He managed to say between light chuckles, "Should I give you this? Why should I give YOU, of all people, someone I don't even know the name of?"

She shook her head in dismay, closed her eyes and crossed her arms in a dramatic fashion. "Because my vermin is a former student of yours. And considering the student," She seethed, opening her eyes and uncrossing her arms, "I'd say you have some pretty big obligations."

Neji looked actually quite tearful at this. He looked away, glancing towards his sword before he bowed his head, black silky hair draping over his pale, angular features. She stared at him without any emotion shown on her face, completely serious about this whole situation. Soon Neji looked back up and breathed in, sauntering over towards the mist stained window before tracing his fingers over it, gentle with each stroke of his finger, forming the name, "Sasuke", the end of the 'e' going slightly longer than the rest of the letters had. He stared in a quick moment of pain in her direction, understanding pain. Slowly he began to move to the ladder and walk down, but not before saying, "It'll take a month to make the sword. I suggest you spend your time training - you can use any of the swords you would like. Shikamaru can help, too." With that, he was downstairs.

When he had left, The Bride let out a giant sigh of relief before wiping the sweat off her brow and glancing at Sasuke's name in cleaned mist on the window. Walking over briskly, she let her sleave ride up to her palm and began to smudge away his name, satisfied with the outcome of this experience. She'd get her revenge, it was just a matter of time. And when she was ready, when she was done staying here with Neji and Shikamaru, waiting for her sword to be crafted, he'd better get a clue. He'd better know that she was awake, that she was coming to kill every one of his precious little dolls of murder. She'd show no mercy, and he'd better be ready for that.

She was going to kill Sasuke.

A month later...

Silence echoed about the room, not a sound was heard except the sword being drawn from its sheath. She watched with such intensity at the masterpiece he had created, just for her to wield, the black frame and purple wraps around the sheath for decoration. Candles were scattered about the ceremonial chamber, and all three of them donned fashionable, white kimonos. It seemed as if this was the highlight of her life, getting this grand prize, a Hyuuga Neji.

"I've completed doing..."

"...what I swore an oath to God, 28 years ago..."

"...to never do again..."

"I've created 'something that kills people'."

"And in that purpose, I was a success."

"I've done this because philosophically..."

"...I am sympathetic to your aim."

"I can tell you with no ego, this is my finest sword."

"If on your journey, you should encounter God..."

He began to hand it to her carefully.

"God will be cut."

She took it in her grasp...

"Yellow haired warrior..."

"...go."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

First, thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It really is a good thing, and I feel good watching my reviews go from one to four within only a couple of days. Previously I had thought that no one would bother reading it considering it's a non-completed Sasuke/Ino. I first I had thought, "Well, maybe I should do Sakura/Sasuke and make Sakura the bride,", but I thought, "Why? She doesn't fit the role whatsoever." I can much better imagine her in some business suit kicking Ino's shin and killing Naruto better than I can see Ino doing that. Maybe that's because Naruto and Ino interact like ONCE in the whole manga/anime. Oh well (that's not counting fillers as I have yet to see them.)

I've planned that Gogo is going to be a surprise. I also know who Johnny Mo (Leader of the Crazy 88's) will be, and I also have Gogo's sister, Yuki, in a future chapter. Yes, Yuki was going to be a real character who was the sister of Gogo. When Gogo was killed, Yuki had stalked The Bride in an ice cream truck in the original script and was supposed to be played by another girl from Battle Royale. Anyways, that's just another fight that I have in mind, but that might be in Volume 2. I'm also thinking about who will play minor characters and cameo appearences. For example, Kiba appeared in this chapter as nothing more than a random cameo. You know the six bodyguards (save Gogo) who O-Ren has with her when The Bride first confronts her? I think I'm gonna make those, like, I dunno, Akatsuki or something. -dies- Oh, I also hope that you all enjoyed the fact that Neji was Hattori Hanzo. I just thought it would be hilarious to see Neji go, "I like baseball." And Shikamaru's in here, too, because I love him forever. Some of you may be kind of like, "Um, but Neji and Hinata are cousins, therefore Hinata (playing O-Ren) knows him." Well, I plan to, in the confrontation between the two girls, have Hinata say that Neji would never make it for her, and that if he wouldn't make it for his own cousin than he wouldn't make it for her. Too bad, Hinata. You still are gettin' killed.


	4. Chapter Four: Say Please

**Part Four – Silver Hair with a Silver Moon**

**Chapter One: "Say please, BEEP. Say please."**

Er...a plane?

**Glancing briefly at the white sheet of paper that was placed oh-so-perfectly on her fold out-tray, The Bride sighed a deep, almost bored sounding sigh that couldn't be heard by the flight attendants a few seats in front of her, but most certainly was heard by the person in front of her (whom, by the way, was a silver haired man with a reasonably cheerful attitude, she'd observed.)** He seemed to be leaning back a bit too far for her taste, and he seemed to be enjoying her anguish of no comfort. What an asshole! Sighing even louder this time, then continuing this sigh with a slight groan and even a bit of thrashing, The Bride knew her attempts to rid this evil man in front of her was absolutely futile.

Rolling her eyes now, The Bride began tapping her slender, pale fingers on the tray, then combing them through her long, blonde hair, and finally smoothing out her denim skirt that she currently wore (it went down to her knees, by the way – she had a strange fear of people seeing her creamy thighs and saying, "SLUT!"). Coughing into her fists and then rubbing it onto his shoulder, by the by, didn't even seem to work. In fact, he seemed to fancy her rubbing and she promptly stopped in her effort of salvation. Instead, she just kind of moaned and tossed her head from side-to-side. Why did she have to get stuck behind such a weirdo like him?

This had been going on for the last hour. If she was correct, she had another hour to go before they reached Tokyo. Damn it! And I thought I'd be saved from this demon sooner than an hour...she thought, her mind racing with ideas to somehow annoy this boy sitting in line with her. What annoyed her most was that he hadn't complained to any of the stewardesses, nor had he tried to make her stop. He only chuckled lightly and made no attempt to move his seat forward. In fact, she couldn't help but notice him move his chair even FARTHER back! Now that, lady's and gentlemen, was a serious offense to even The Bride.

Fuck, this guy was more obnoxious than even that jock guy she'd met in Osaka...what was his name? Oh, yes, how delightful that she remembered! Kiba! Thinking of him made her want to kill his dog and throw it at him. She bet it had rabies, though, so if she got bit she'd probably get it herself. After all, she was an outlaw – it wasn't like she could get her own rabies vaccine. Frustrated with this mere thought of a problem, The Bride just slouched in her seat and sighed in defeat.

Now the man spoke in a deep, smooth voice, "Giving up already? I thought you were better than that." Immediately jumping to her straight-up position, The Bride growled lightly before stomping her foot lightly on the carpeted flooring beneath them.

"For your information, I've been trying to get you to move forward for the last hour." Thinking her response was eligible, she merely smirked and crossed her arms adamantly. Her grin would falter upon his next comment.

"Then again, you could've just said please," Gawking, The Bride had no choice but to let him continue, "So, how about it? Say please and I'll move forward and let you have as much room as you want. Then again, you don't seem like the type that would be POLITE, God, no, you'd much rather just stab a man with his swordy there and take whatever you wanted. Am I right?"

Looking away, The Bride spoke softly. "You wouldn't know a thing about me, bastard. Don't go thinking you know someone just from one meeting."

Now, before their brilliant seat confrontation continues, it would be wise to present to you what The Bride hated the most about herself. The fact that people always jumped to conclusions about her, saying, "Oh, she must be some kind of fuck up," or, "I feel terrible for her, being forced to become a hired killer!" People she didn't know would take her as the aggressive type, and this man was a prime example of who she hated most. Now she couldn't help but flinch and rub her eyes, noticing that now their conversation had ended (which, although she'd never admit it, she kind of regretted) and his seat had moved forward. He must have realized what he had said wasn't exactly the nicest thing to do and mumbled a quick sorry. The rest of the trip was completely silent.

When the plane landed, she ran into the man on her way through the airport. He seemed to be waiting for her at the exit to the place, the sliding doors opening and closing beside him as he stood in the doorway, yet not enough to make the doors decide which position was better – open, or closed? The civilians trying to get inside didn't really seem to enjoy this, so The Bride assumed that this was kind of hobby of his, annoying people. As he smiled at her, he waved lazily, and The Bride couldn't help but smirk slightly back at him and march over.

When she approached him cautiously, she couldn't help but notice he was standing in a fashion that would certainly be bad for his back, AKA slouching. "So, where are you headed?" He asked curiously, his eyebrows arching in a friendly sort of way. She raised her own at his comment and just crossed her arms across her leather biking jacket, her sword hanging loosely in her grasp.

"You expect me to just tell a weirdo stranger where I was going? I don't even know your name. What kind of guy are you anyways, trying to pick up girls in an AIRPORT? Pathetic!" The Bride ranted, her insults having no effect on the man in front of her. He only smiled lightly and poked her in the head with a long finger.

"Say please and I'll tell you my name, ok?"

"Alright, alright! Just stop poking me..." The Bride practically yelled, her hands waving frantically in front of her. Now at peace from the attack of his finger, she sighed and said in utter humiliation, "Please, can you tell me your name, fucker?"

"I'll excuse the fact that you called me a fucker," he said, a small chuckle escaping his permanent smile, "But I'll tell you, since you're a nice girl. My name is Hatake Kakashi, assassin extraordinaire!" He finished his exclamation with a throw of his arms, which was rather stupid looking as it didn't even have a flamboyant nature to it. The Bride actually took a step back, though, and stared him in the face coldly.

"Who sent you!" She whispered harshly, her fingers numbly fingering the handle of her katana. Kakashi smirked and moved his index finger from side to side, making a 'tsk' noise with each wave of the finger from left to right. He ended this motion with another laugh, almost a psychotic giggle, and poked her in the nose. She quickly slapped his hand away and glared even more at him. At this point he was still smiling, which irked her even further.

"Say please and I'll-"

"Cut the shit, fucker! Who the fuck sent you!"

Apparently realization hit Kakashi, as he promptly ceased his smiling and put his hands across his chest in a somewhat neutral manner. His eyebrows were knit together into a V, and now his lips were curled into a slight snarl, perhaps even his fingers twitching on occasion (The Bride noticed all of this since she knew he probably was hiding a weapon of some sort in his business suit. She was surprised he hadn't already just massacred her on the side of the airport, or maybe in the bathroom.) "Sakura sent me, said I should take care of you as soon as possible. She even paid me in advance, so I gotta kill you now. Sorry, but I'm a top-ranking killer in this goddamn world."

Grimacing lightly, The Bride took a step back and placed her hand on the handle of the sword, but then noticed people start to notice their small confrontation. Instead, she lowered her weapon and said in a harsh, quiet tone, "What time do you wanna do this?" She really had no time for this assassin Sakura had sent after her, and she'd much rather have just pushed him out of the plane and went on to kill off Hinata than do this stupid thing. Damn it, he's slowing me down! That's the whole point of this, isn't it? I knew Sakura always thought Hinata was useful, but never in the fuck did I think she would care enough to send an assassin. Pathetic! Or maybe she figures that I can kill Hinata easily and then I can traverse to her...yeah, that bitch is probably so scared right now she's about to die. Serves her fucking right, I can't wait!

"How about midnight? It's cliché, and that's just my style. A swordfight at night, midnight, that is, the moon shimmering on our blades of truth and despair...how poetic!" Kakashi recited, clasping his hands together in a lazy fashion (all of this was obviously sarcastic), and she couldn't help but fee horribly angered when his smile reappeared. But then she saw it falter – this was just a disguise to annoy her and cause her to become unfocused, so she quickly disposed of her anger and looked him calmly in the eyes.

"Alright, where do you want to do it?"

"How about that airplane we were on?"

"Huh? How do you suppose we do that?" What kind of idea was that, madness? Then again, he probably was hoping she'd get caught trying to get onto the plane, or maybe she wouldn't be able to find the plane itself and he'd sneak up behind her while she was looking. His plane didn't sound necessarily, well, necessary, but apparently that's what he wanted. Still, she couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

"It's the first place we met." Kakashi said in almost a solemn way. Staring awkwardly around the airport was just about the most embarrassing thing that had happened to her in awhile, she quickly decided to speak out for herself (she was coughing lightly during this time as well.)

"Fine. I hope you're ready to get your head cut off."

That night...

First and foremost, it was almost impossible to find the plane. In actuality, she had to go into what appeared to be a hanger and search almost every single one of the planes without getting caught by those ridiculous pilots who call themselves heroes. She almost got caught once or twice, but a quick slit of the throat silenced them immediately. Despite the fact that now her white jacket was stained with red, and how she had accidentally stuck her finger (only slight, mind you) into one of her victim's throats, which had been awfully disgusting. She'd actually seen someone's vocal cords get torn out before by a rather barbaric man she had once took on (she believed his name had been something like Orochimaru, something along those lines), and it had been absolutely vile. Tonight she'd hopefully have a nice, peaceful fight with Kakashi and not just get her own vocal cords ripped out of her throat. Smiling faintly, she managed to catch sight of the plane where she was supposed to meet him. Hyuuga sword in hand, The Bride carefully approached the entrance to the white plane.

Along the sides of the plane were a variety of windows, obviously, and she was a bit disturbed to see a shadow run past one of them. Concentrating, she unsheathed the blade, holding it carefully in her grasp. Approaching the plane was no problem – she just had to do it quietly, and that's what she did. He must've known she was there, though, because she heard a rustle inside and a light, metallic sound. Grimacing, The Bride climbed up the stairs to the plane's doorway and fiddled around with the door for a few moments before quietly pushing it downwards, then stepping onto the cheaply carpeted floor in a swift manner. Scanning the plane, she couldn't see anyone in there. Her sword was in front of her in a guarding fashion, and her arm was jutting out in back of her. Her eyes darted from side to side, seeing absolutely no one. This better not have been a trap – I'm too smart for a trap, right?

As she approached one of the bathroom doors, though, her fears were diminished and out came a flicker of light, a slashing sound, and her sword clanging against another katana. Her eyes ran upwards towards another set of eyes, one red and one seemingly grey in the dim lighting, and she snarled when she knew it was him. Kakashi really had decided to fight fairly, hadn't he? Their swords were locked at the hilt, and her strength was diminishing quite quickly. Sweating lightly, The Bride decided to make a fairly dirty move and kicked the man in the knee, jumping backwards and then slashing upwards in a silent arch. Her attack was easily parried, and soon she found herself blocking a horizontal attack of his finely crafted steal. Pushing forward, she knew her chance was now – performing two vertical hits, the first one downwards and the second one upwards, she managed to unfortunately miss the man entirely, and was shocked to see him hanging from the cargo storage on the wall.

Kakashi smirked, spun around, and managed to flip to her backside. He attempted to stab forward, but she fainted an attack before dodging the misdirected hit and following it up with a swipe at the feet. Kakashi jumped, slamming his sword down onto her with immense power, but she managed to hold her sword up just in time to have herself again in a lock. Scowling, The Bride kicked her feet upwards and flipped him over her, spinning around and slamming the sword downwards onto...the floor? Where did he go!

Her questions were answered when she felt a backhand slap to her face, and then a slice across her shoulder. Screaming in pain, The Bride felt the warm liquid called blood splatter across her black leather biker jacket. Groaning, The Bride screamed in rage before slicing horizontally over his head, jumping to avoid a low sweep, and while in the air delivered a vertical slash to his sword arm (his right arm). He seemed to have connected with the blade, as he moaned in pain before skidding backwards and hitting one of the seats, clutching his arm to stop the bleeding. Knowing luck was with her, The Bride quickly flipped forward, hanging by her legs from a bar that was what appeared to be supporting the ceiling. Now upside down and facing him, she thrust her sword forward and her dodged it only by a few centimeters before doing the same to her head.

In the knick of time, The Bride flipped up to avoid the strike and rolled off of the bar to the other side, swiftly placing herself on his shoulders. He looked almost shocked to see her quick flipping movement, and now his guard was down. Spinning her sword in the air for the finishing touch, The Bride stabbed downwards and into his stomach. She could feel the blade pierce through the skin and what appeared to be a small plate underneath that, hitting a soft spot in his body and splitting it in an instant. Blood poured out, the red staining his white dress shirt and the jeans he wore beneath them. Back flipping off of him, The Bride watched as he groaned, collapsed to the ground and dropped his sword. Struggling to stand, he managed to clutch the side of the wall for support and lean himself against one of the plane chairs. His eyes scanned his slit open stomach, and this scene reminded The Bride of some kind of twisted baby taking scene from a movie probably called, "The Devil's Son" or some shit like that.

Kakashi finally raised his head shakily at her panting features, the high ponytail she had on now completely undone and her face streaked with a line of blood from the hit to his shoulder. But then he did something completely strange, and even she flinched lightly when he did it.

He smirked.

Kakashi was surprised, no doubt, at the skill of her, but she certainly didn't expect him to find this in any way amusing. He was dying, God damn it, and she hated it when people took it casually. This was just one of the things she hated – feeling guilty for taking the life of someone. Contrary to popular beliefs, the stereotype of an assassin does not exist. There are very few of them that are cold hearted and ice queen like, and the only one she could think of was Sasuke's brother, Itachi, who probably wouldn't care if his assignment was to kill his lover – that is, if he ever would have a lover to begin with. Kakashi was just another victim, she thought, to Sakura's grand scheme of killing her off. Damn it! Why did Sakura have to do this!

Then Kakashi spoke, blood lining his teeth and sliding down his porcelain face. "You know, I figured I'd die here." The Bride said nothing, but she felt in her heart a pang of sadness. So he knew. Then why the fuck did he come here? Sniffing lightly, The Bride approached him and gingerly helped him stand, letting him drape one arm across her shoulder. His head was softly leaning against hers, and she could feel the blood drip into her platinum blonde hair. Closing her eyes and looking away, pain was obvious on her face. Emotional pain, something she hadn't felt since the wedding.

"W-why...?" The Bride asked finally. She wouldn't cry – she never cried. This wouldn't be one of those things where she barely knows him yet she feels so much for him. She wouldn't cry, no, but she would feel so fucking badly about doing this to a pawn in this hellish game. Letting him stand and lean against human warmth as he died was one of the only ways to say that she was sorry to him. And, from what she got from his reaction, he understood that and accepted it like any normal human would.

Kakashi laughed, but his chuckle sounded more like a cough and a wheeze than normally. "I knew it'd happen some day – that's the life of a hitman, right? I have no right to refuse destiny. That's what someone told me once, you know? Someone told me that once." Perhaps that was true, she contemplated. Maybe it was destiny that this would all happen. What if her destiny was that she never would have her revenge, and that her blood soaked harmony would never exist in all reality? The thought made her cringe, even with the fading spirit standing on the floor next to her. Fate was something that was always against her, almost relishing in the fact of her despair. If she had it her way, she'd demolish fate. That's what she said next.

"If I had a choice, we wouldn't have to follow fate. We'd be able to cut our own fucking way through this hellhole." She whimpered, and she could feel his blood soaking onto her tight black pants and the knee length boots she had equipped. Her sword, obviously, had been dropped quite some time ago, dyed with crimson water. Kakashi again made that pseudo-laugh, and he smiled brightly at her reply.

"Reality, a hellhole? Naw...it's just life. We should enjoy it – you should enjoy it, even if it's harsh. That's what I think. Make the best of everything, you know? If you didn't live to the fullest, then who knows what you're missing out on." Kakashi optimistically replied, shaking his head at the hopeful thought of hers. She was a bit taken aback by this, by nevertheless accepted it. He was probably right, after all. If she just writhed in her own self pity for the rest of her life, she'd be going no where. That's why she had to get her revenge – that's why this event in time was necessary. Realizing her mistake, The Bride hastily gripped her free hand with his, and gave him an apologetic squeeze. He returned the favor, and then she realized that she couldn't support his dead weight for much longer. Sliding to the floor and leaning against the cold, plane wall, The Bride held Kakashi tightly as they embraced their hands together. It didn't matter that she didn't know him personally. He had nice precepts, and a nice idea of how to live. He was what someone should wish to be, and it was tragic that he had to die in such a pathetic way. But then again, he probably enjoyed it – this was just another experience for him.

"Thanks for the great fight. You're really strong." Kakashi muttered, and she knew that those were going to be some of his final words. She nodded, upper lip trembling as she resisted the urge to let herself cry. A faint grunt emerged from his lips, and he muttered something lie, "Guess it's time, huh?" She nodded solemnly, now letting a few salty tears fall freshly from her tightly closed eyes. When she opened them to take a look at him, her eyes showed a thick, wet layer beyond her cornea. And as Kakashi Hatake died, stayed with him. She stayed with the man that made her accept the world in just a few short sentences, the man who accepted the fate of everyone, who accepted the fact that shit happens and you should get over it. And as she held him even more tightly when he finally faded off, she let off a scream of anger and sorrow synthesized together to make what everyone has to experience; eternal sadness. It was then, as she lay with Kakashi's dead body in the plane, that she knew what she had to do.

She was going to kill Sasuke.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally! OMFG! It's up! I know! I'm sorry! I'll let you gut me, and even relish in the fact that my organs are spread across your carpet floor! But I do plead that you do it quickly, because pain really isn't my thing. I'm terribly sorry that this took so fucking long, but hey? It was MCAS for the past like, year. I'm actually considering sending this in to Link and Luigi, whom I'm sure would hate it, but hey! That's fine, right? As long as I get another story up there. I wonder if they accept Rated M stories, anyways? No idea. But to ignore the fact that this is like, six months overdue, I'd like to go over this chapter. 

First of all, this is not actually in Kill Bill: Vol. 1 or Vol. 2. In fact, I added it because I needed a chapter to keep you all amused-I mean, cough, to just, uh, yeah. Silly me. I really wanted to make a chapter that included Kakashi, but I just couldn't think of anything, so I made this piece of shit. It's only like, 3740 words long. Short, but I think it'll be good to the non-existent readers I have. I've also decided everything, from who is who to what happens. I don't plan for the ending to be EXACTLY like Kill Bill's was, but I do want to make it similar. This story is going to end with Hinata getting killed off, but it is also going to have a bit of Sasuke's perspective at the end of it, about another three chapters of just him and Sakura and a bit of Naruto. Those aren't going to be out for a bit, and I might just make them a spinoff kind of thing. Either way, they will exist.

If you'd like to know who's going to be Johnny Mo, I won't tell you. I already know. I also already know who's going to be Gogo Yubari, and that one's...odd. But it's a parody, so you can't complain! HAHAHA! I also know who's going to be the first five that are with Hinata when Ino first confronts her. I'll tell you - it's Akatsuki! Yes! But Itachi's not there. Oh yeah, and Itachi shows up at...some point in time, I don't really know when. But he will. He'll get killed, too, because he's one of my least favorite characters, besides Sakura and Naruto. A bit of trivia for this chapter is this: Who was Kakashi referring to when he said that someone told him to accept fate? It was our favorite caged bird, Neji!


	5. Chapter Five: SDATHOBL

**WARNING: **This episode of Kill Sasuke: Vol. 1 contains rather large amounts of in detail violence compared to the last four. If you are uncomfortable with the subjects of rather brutal murders, then please, do not read. But if you like that kind of stuff, go ahead! I hope you like it. Here's part five!**

* * *

**

**Part Five – Showdown at the House of Blue Leaves**

**Chapter One: Club's Arrival**

Yakuza Meeting Place

**Before I even start to describe my awesomely bloody massacre at this place I like to dub, "House of One Thousand Corpses", like that bad movie, I'd like you to get to know my targets. **I always like to inform those who want to hear about my life about the people I USED TO, key word, USED TO (even though it's two...oh, shut up!) know. Also, I used to be friends with some of these people, except her. Yeah, she was a psycho. Avoiding that subject, I'd like to just go into an overview of the Malicious Green Ninja Squad, my previous "group" (contrary to popular belief, my group was NOT called Deadly Viper Assassination Squad – this one is MUCH better.) So, enjoy my little bitch ranting for a bit, okay?

First off, there's Temari. She's always been kind of a bitch to me, so I never really liked her. Usually at our 'usual spot', she'd be fixing weather vanes that she had on the roof. I have no fucking idea what kind of hobby that is, but apparently for her, it was the best fucking thing the cunt had ever seen. Hey, who am I to argue? My hobbies include: styling my hair, killing people (although I'd never admit it), and making sure I'm wearing yellow. Oh, and she had this weird ass boyfriend who, for some reason, took the whole assassination business as a joke. I think I might have seen him recently, oddly, so who the hell knows! But one other thing to say about beautiful Temari is that she really didn't like me either. It wasn't to the extent that Sakura's hatred went to, but she didn't like me. I think that Temari was jealous of me, to be honest. I don't mean that in just an egoistical manner, either. I just mean she was. She never really was "part of the group", per say, and would usually be the one left out on group missions. It was either her or Naruto, as he was the one who always caused the most fuck ups, but she was just...boring. I mean, I'm sure she was a nice woman underneath it all (now she has a knife in her chest though, cough...), but that doesn't really mean anything in the world today. Well, maybe that guy I killed a little while ago thought it would, but he's really the only one. Want to know what else Temari enjoys doing? Bullying people, making sand sculptures, braiding her hair, training with a giant, bladed fan, and making dinner. She's like some kind of cross between a soccer mom and a serial killer. I can't really think of anything more to describe her with as I really didn't care about her at all, so let's move onto the next wonderful person!

Uzumaki Naruto could be described with a few words: hyperactive, loud, obnoxious, and clumsy. Naruto never really got the handle on killing people – sure, he'd get the job done, but that didn't mean he did it in the most cautious and sneaky way. Usually he'd just barge in there and start shooting the fuck out of people, or take out the Hyuuga sword he managed to get his hands on and proceed to hack them up in the stupidest way ever. Maybe that's why Sakura always criticized him. But to be honest with you, he was like, the only one of them I could really stand. Naruto, past his rather boyish exterior, was very emotional and very passionate. His dreams, when he told me them, were really quite something to hear, and I always felt a pang of woe in my chest for his sake. Here he was, this nice guy who probably could have settled down and had a few kids with a nice lady, was killing off people for money. In my opinion, that's rather depressing. As he once said, "Being an assassin sucks – I don't get to kill anyone I want to and I could be doing so much more in that time, instead of tracking down someone's passport." I'd have to agree heavily there. Our job consists of us throwing away our lives to be pawns of our kings, and our kings range from venomous criminal overlords to a housewife with a secret, burning hatred for her husband.

Another nice thing to say about Naruto is that he is one of the only people in our group that Sasuke actually trusted. Sure, he put his trust in me as well (considering we were having rather rough sex at the time, so I was kind of a slut), but with Naruto, it was a whole different story. One time we had to kill off a political figure that wasn't just your average democrat or republican – no, this guy was part of the fucking Supreme Court. And guess who Sasuke picked to go on this super fucking important mission? Naruto. And did Naruto complete the task? God damn, he shot the guy cleanly in the head. When Naruto wants to, he can be very clever and very silent, and would certainly make the top 100 list of the best assassins in the world, but instead he likes a more comical route. But that's one of the things I enjoy about him. Oh, and here are some things Naruto likes: Ramen Noodles, Sakura (don't have a fucking clue why – I'd rather he be in love with me, in all honesty), training with his katana, polishing it, and then ruining it and having to polish it again. He was a reasonably hard worker, too. This was a bit strange, though, considering the fact that we'd all take turns dragging him out of bed.

Next up is Haruno Sakura. Ah, Sakura. How I loathe thee. God, why won't you just strike this fucking little bitch ho dead? It would be such a good gift to the world, ridding it of another one of your fucking mistakes. This pink haired slut hag is named Sakura. Sakura means "cherry tree" or some shit like that, and I hate it. What a cliché, considering she's stereotyped in government profiles as an "innocent" assassin. Innocent? This backstabbing bitch is FAR from innocent. Like, farther than...I don't know what analogy I'm making, so I'll just stop. Sakura and me aren't really the best of friends, and Sasuke always said that it was very, very annoying when we argued. He also, for some reason, placed us on the same team for missions frequently. We never got along, and usually we'd screw up a part of the mission when we were together. I think that Sasuke had a sort of fetish for seeing us fight, maybe thinking, "Maybe after this I can get them into my bed." Huh, Sasuke. You wouldn't need to ask Sakura twice to do that. Me? I'm a purist! YEAH! No, I never was and never will be. Sakura does not have a Hyuuga blade, which I for one am happy for. I know I only recently got mine, but Naruto and Sasuke both have one and Itachi also has one. I'll go over what each of ours looks like later, but for now I want to talk about the bitch whore a bit more. Sakura was always jealous of everyone that had a sword while she had to stick with her, if I do say so myself, finely crafted blade. It wasn't that she had a crappy sword – I don't know why the fuck she was complaining her little fucking heart out so much, and it was very futile. Every time, Sasuke would just say, "Sakura, shut up," or "Sakura, if you don't shut up I'll _kill you_." Sasuke was always good with words, if you ask me.

Special note time! Our swords are all BEAUTIFUL. Like, GOD! These swords are a work of art and should NOT be used for battle. Then again, they cut like hell and are one hell of a piece of steel, so I take that back. I'll go over everyone's katana separately, starting with good old Naruto. Naruto's blade is about 5½ feet long in total, and the blade is 3½ feet long with a slightly more curved blade than Sasuke's and mine. The handle is around 2 feet long, and the rope grip things around the handle are black, as well as the guard. However, Naruto always loves to customize his things. The sword's handle now has orange wrappings, and the guard is a darker orange. Lucky him, he managed to get some Ramen stickers and a shit load of orange star stickers to put on it, or super glue on it. I personally laughed when I first looked at his completed project; Sasuke raised an eyebrow, Sakura scolded him (bitch), Temari would usually sigh before looking at a windmill again, and Hinata would just blush and run away. I kind of hated her.

Sasuke's was much more...less pimped out. His was very beautiful, and had superiorly crafted steel that was about 5 feet freaking long! The handle itself was about 2½ feet long, so in total that's...7½ feet long. Whoa, that's one huge fucking sword. Black handle, black guard, and silver blade – wow, Sasuke was kind of Goth. Sasuke's, though, had a blue cloth around the handle for gripping it better, and the blade had a small indent at the end of the guard that was what appeared to be some kind of wolf. Now, if I haven't seen but one cliché in my life, that would be it. Seriously. A wolf? LONE WOLF? What a loser! I hope a bus hits his stupid ass sword and ruins that fucking wolf.

Ah, but MY beauty is the best. The fucking bomb, I'm telling you. Okay, so it has a black handle...but it has a black guard! And it...it has a nice, 3½ foot blade and about 2 foot handle. That's sweet. And I got this WICKED cool yellow grip thing off of Who the hell knew that Amazon would have sword grips? Well, it would have been weirder if that orange lady's site had sword grips, but that doesn't really matter right now. What DOES matter is my sword's description! I don't know why, but there's a bird in a cage at the base of the blade. Retard Neji and his stupid obsessions. I wonder if Naruto's and Sasuke's have a caged bird at the end of their's? That would be fucking hilarious if they did. Oh, shit! I went off topic about swords.

The leading member of our "gang" is THE Sasuke. Sasuke. You know, I don't really want to go over him with you. I just can't. Brief words to describe him as would be cold, distant, prideful, intelligent, and fucking gorgeous. That guy's more beautiful that freaking Aphrodite. He's kind of feminine, if you ask me. He brushes his hair much to long and showers way to long (I remember yelling, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU DO DURING A 45 MINUTE SHOWER!" and then he smirked. I NEVER asked again.) So, I'm going to let you imagine what Sasuke looks like, what he acts like, whatever. I really don't want to talk about him anymore.

Last member is Hyuuga Hinata, my current target. But I can't go over her without going over her entire posse. God forbid that, I swear. So, without further ado, Hyuuga Hinata and the Yakuza.

---

Hinata sits at the head of the table, her ever seen white kimono present on her small frame. Unknown to all except the three in back or beside her, she has a small wakizashi tucked in her obi. She's very pale, almost as white as her kimono, and her black, short hair really doesn't help, either. Currently she's wearing it in a nice, perfect bun with a single black chopstick going through it. Hinata's beauty is probably the best out of all of the women in the assassination squad, as everything about her is just so perfect. She's almost like a doll – a deadly, forgiving one, but a doll. Every feature, curve, and smile that she graces to men are all of extraordinary beauty, and her petite figure is positively alluring. If The Bride was a lesbian, Hinata would be the first she'd go to. Sadly for all of the boys out there, that's not the case. What is the case, though, is that hiding behind Hinata's innocent person there is a fucking deadly little bitch who should be locked up in an insane asylum. But she only turns into that insane little bitch when provoked, and an instant like that is about to arrive very soon in this short scenario.

Hinata's personality traits are shy, kind, caring, and very sweet. The Bride never really understood why such a nice girl like her had joined an assassination group, and as to how she ever became head of the Yakuza. Oh right, Sasuke helped her. Sasuke realized that Hinata was really not suited for life as an assassin, so he promptly helped her kill off all those imposing for the role as chief in the Yakuza family. Obviously, Sasuke got what he wanted and his precious little Hinata got to become the head honcho of one of the world's biggest crime syndicates. The Bride never really got how Hinata would be able to run one with her low charisma and even lower ability of public speaking, so she figured she must have some kind of maid that translated Hinata's stuttering into an actual language for the rest of the mob bosses to hear.

On Hinata's left, directly next to her, is her friend and translator, Tenten. Tenten doesn't have a last name, no fucking idea why, and she's also a tomboy. It would seem that she would be an excellent fighter, but unfortunately that is not the case. On the other hand, she was a protégé of Sasuke's at one time or another, so that's probably how the two met. Tenten was rather tall, around five foot seven, and had a rather slender frame. Tenten usually sported two token buns on her head, her hair being that of the color chocolate. She was also often seen with Chinese attire rather than Japanese, as that was her original nation. Currently she was wearing a fancy pink one that managed to reach all the way down to the floor with a nice gold outlining and a golden dragon on the front and spiraling around the back. She was, all in all, a very pretty woman. Too bad her fate isn't much better than Hinata's.

If you'll look to the back left of Hinata, you'll see a school girl. Normally you'd find Japanese school girls shopping, talking to each other, and generally harassing other boys in their school. They often like to go hang out at clubs, fix their knee socks, and then shop some more. Maybe they'll dye their hair a bright yellow and get a fake tan, put some glitter on and call themselves the latest fashion trend. Or maybe they'll put on some Victorian era clothing and paint a tear on their face. Either way, that's what you'd expect from a little Japanese school girl. Despite the rather odd things they do to either a, entertain themselves, or b, beautify themselves, they are normal people. But there are some of them who just don't fit in. Some of them that really, REALLY don't fit in, and I cannot make myself any clearer to this fact that this girl in the back of Tenten is a complete and utter psychopath.

---

"Do you like Ferraris?"

A slight belch and a giggle, before an annoyed glance at the man who had spoken to her. "Ferraris? Italian trash."

The man laughs.

"What's so funny?"

A pause.

"Do you want to screw me?"

More laughing.

"Stop laughing!" He stops, looking slightly embarrassed. "Do you want to screw me or not?"

He nods.

WARNING: The next section contains graphic violence involving male genitalia. If you have any problem with this at all, PLEASE skip this until you see five "-"'s. THIS IS WHY THE STORY IS RATED M.

It was then that Hyuuga Hanabi unsheathed her small knife, placed in a brilliantly painted red sheath with pink Sakura flowers sprinkled over it, along with a keychain with a small animal resembling Kero from Card Captor Sakura, and impaled the crotch of the man sitting next to her. It was known, just through looking, that the man was in such pain from his testicles getting stabbed by a sharp knife that he just remained completely silent, choking lightly on the blood that was quickly surfacing in his dry mouth. Hanabi was quite obviously enjoying herself, digging the knife deeper into whatever she was hitting. She could feel him start to shake, and she couldn't help but smirk slightly and begin to giggle. She could feel the blood flow over her hands, and she couldn't wait to just rip his dick off entirely. Soon she began laughing very lightly, twisting the knife to make him scream, his high voice echoing through the already blood splattered bar. No one heard him – no one would save him.

As she began to twist the knife again, destroying all possible traces of him being male, she drove it once again deeper into his soft flesh. Then she began to speak, even though he was crying and holding the knife, letting his hands be cut by the blade. But he didn't seem to care – the fact that his penis was being completely ripped apart seemed to be more pain for him than anything, and he knew that he'd never want to look at his lower body again. Not after this. She lowered her mouth to his right ear and smirked.

"You wanted to penetrate me, right? Screw up my virginity? Ruin my innocence?"

The man only squirmed, only ruining his genitalia even further. She knew his attempts were futile and her smile only broadened. If only she had a blender-knife hybrid to shove up his ass, she would be in heaven. And she knew that this was torture, and she didn't care. Hanabi liked this – all of this. All of this disgusting castration that is of the worst kind. And even as she dug the knife UPWARDS, she knew her final words would leave him speechless, not to mention dick-less.

"But..."

She began to shove it in more, the blood on her hands now emitting a terrible odor of strange fluids that probably weren't blood. To her, though, the smell was that of what we would call roses. This was to her the best part of her day, and she knew that she would have many more like this if she got her way.

"...it looks like I'm the one who's penetrated you first!" She screamed, yanking the blade out of him and letting the blood and mismatched and massacred organs spray out with it, coated in red and landing with a squish on the floor below, and his screams now giving her the best sensation in the world. And as the man's lower skins began to just tear away and fall off of his body, mixed with more disturbingly recognizable items and parts of his pants, he died.

And she smiled.

-----

(END THE VIOLENCE)

Yep, that's one hell of a fucking psycho bitch. Hanabi was very similar to Hinata in appearance, just with noticeably longer hair down to her waist, perfectly straight, and a slightly smaller frame. She reached about 5'1" in total, and she was about fifteen years of age. A bit young to be fucking up a man's scrotum, but either way, she did it. And she enjoyed it. Relishing in someone's pain was something that many assassins's shared, but none quite like Hanabi. The only other sicko The Bride could think of was that Orochimaru guy, and even he didn't seem as bad as she was. She must have had one pretty fucked up family life or something, because The Bride had NO clue how someone could end up like that.

Another important thing to note about Hanabi is that she is Hinata's sister. Wouldn't you know? Hinata let Hanabi into the Yakuza because she was kind to Hanabi's please and granted her the wish of freedom from their rather hostile family household. Hinata got along fine with Hanabi, though, even though she did think her sister was a bit weird. Hanabi, on the other hand, didn't really have any emotion towards Hinata besides complete and utter loyalty, and at times people wondered if Hinata was the only one Hanabi would ever, ever truly trust. And they were probably right – Hanabi had no sense of trust in anyone save Hinata, and PERHAPS Hinata's ex-lover.

Now to describe the gang further, you'll notice (on the back-right of Hinata) a man in what appears to be green spandex. He's fairly tall, around six feet, and a disgustingly hideous black bowl cut adorns his weird features. His eyes were almost completely round, and the eyelashes on his eyes ONLY existed on the lower part. Contrary to his goofy looks, his fighting style was entirely different. Equipped with a katana that was about five feet long, plus an extra hidden match in the other side of the scabbard, he was a force to be reckoned with. The man was about twenty nine, and he obviously had been trained to fight for the Yakuza since he was about four or five. In case you're wondering, this person is none other than Rock Lee, drunken master and drunken SWORD master extraordinaire.

Lee was recognized in the posse because his family had been part of the Yakuza since day one. Lee was a strange hybrid Rock, as his father was not part of the Yakuza. Had the mother found a more...attractive husband, he too might have been a handsome devil, considering his mother's sexual appeal. Too bad for him – he had to live with being made fun of for his whole life. That was one of the reasons he trained so hard, to show everyone that he wasn't just some pathetic, ugly loser. He was in the Yakuza, and he'd make his mother proud. He'd originally planned to become the leader of the Yakuza, but since Hinata took over due to Sasuke's intervene, he decided that instead he'd serve utter loyalty to his new mistress. And serve well he did! Lee was one of Hinata's favorite high level bodyguards as he always had a cheerful attitude, which Hinata missed when she left the assassination group. Since Hinata was madly in love with Naruto, she needed at least something to help remember and keep him alive in her heart, and Lee was a perfect example, even if he was a bit too energetic. Hinata at times got very tired chasing after him, and saving him from the wrath of Hanabi or even Tenten. Lee's rule was that he didn't hit girls – too bad for him, though, as he'd have to at least stab one soon enough.

Anyways, back to the meeting.

There are about five different members of the high Yakuza council on each side of the table, and the one at the far, left end of it seems rather unhappy. In case you're wondering, it's coronation day for good little Hinata, and she seems to be rather embarrassed by all the attention. Most of the Yakuza elders already treat her as their own child, so they are laughing at her shy reactions to their rather perverted jokes. Hinata notices the fact that the man, Boss Kankuro, who was related to Temari in some fashion, is looking rather down. Hinata of coarse feels the need to ask him what is wrong, but her spirit commands her not to. Instead, she decided to endure more and more jokes coming at her from the other members, occasionally fixing her beautiful black hair or even gripping the katana handle lightly.

Tenten appears to be rather happy, and a slight smirk is plastered on her pretty face. Hanabi seems pissed off as usual, but a light smile could be located on her normally stern features. Lee is just smiling broadly, happy for his new mistress's arrival as queen of the Tokyo underworld. Everyone at the council, as stated before, seems happy except Kankuro. Eventually he apparently cannot hold in his anger much longer and slams his burly fist down upon the beautiful mahogany table, shattering the masterwork China plate on top of it. Everyone is silent for a moment before Boss Iruka shouted at the top of his lungs in complete, strict dialect.

"What is the meaning of this, Boss Kankuro? This is a glorious day for our leader, what is wrong with-"

Unfortunately for Boss Iruka, he was cut off by Hinata speaking in a shy, elegant, but rather timid tone that really told everyone what their leader planned to run the Yakuza with – a gentle will, but if some trouble should arise, the wrath of Hanabi. Of course, she'd get Hanabi to do the wrathful parts. Hinata herself wouldn't be able to bring herself to do so, save for the events that followed.

"Boss Iruka, if you please." Iruka silenced immediately, reluctantly, but immediately. Hinata smiled at him and nodded, muttering a soft thank you that was heartfelt so that Iruka forgot all feelings of anger. "Obviously, Boss Kankuro has something to say. I'd like him to say his feelings before the council so that he can become happy once more. It would be a shame if he couldn't..." Hinata's head dropped, and she actually looked somewhat worried over her council member's sadness. Quickly, though, she perked her head back up with a woeful smile and nodded towards Kankuro to continue.

"As you all know, I love this council. More than my family, my kids, my wife, my friends. This IS my family." Kankuro paused, and Hinata cocked her head when he began to swallow nervously and fidget with his hands under the table, as if contemplating if he should bother saying the next statement before everyone and Hinata before he apparently made a decision.

"But I...I can't stand it!" He hollered, slamming his fists down on the table and cracking it slightly. Hinata flinched, along with the rest of the council, but Hanabi, Tenten, and Lee did not even move or bat an eyelash – Hanabi was, in fact, somewhat amused by his sudden outbursts that she knew would cause his dreadful demise. She also laughed mentally at the fact that the man knew what he was doing – that's what you call standing up for your ideas, Hanabi thought with a slight snicker. Then Kankuro continued. "I can't stand any of this, this stupid celebration! As we rejoice, our father's weep in the fucking afterlife! WEEP AT OUR DECISION!"

Kankuro jabbed a porky finger at Hinata before snarling maliciously, his odd face paint stretching out on his skin and blending in with his out layer from the sweat that now drenched his forehead. The council again was caught in an uproar from all of the council members until Hinata clasped her hands to her heart and shouted an uncharacteristically loud command. "Silence, order! Let us hear what our fellow kinsman has to say."

Kankuro gulped at the glares he was getting and, more noticeably, the smile that he was getting from Tenten, Hanabi, and a strange stare from Rock Lee. It seemed like they all knew what he was going to say except Hinata. Contrary to his thoughts, Hinata had a theory and was really quite sad that he was still thinking these thoughts, especially since she had made herself very clear about the importance of the items and about how she was in no way associated to them.

"And yet...we manage to elect whom for our president of the sacred Yakuza! A fucking cunt bag Hyuuga who isn't even part of the prominent family! She's only hear because that Sasuke bastard managed to get her skinny ass in here! She's a bitch, a whore! And yet you all pretend that she's been here forever!" All of the council gasped loudly with a few "Kankuro"'s spread throughout the chamber. Hinata was almost crying in self loathing, and Hanabi was smirking even broader, Tenten now being somewhat serious, and Rock Lee gritting his teeth at him. Kankuro's anger, though, was unmatched at this moment and he willed himself to continue his obviously rehearsed rant, "Not only that, but the bitch is part of the HYUUGA FAMILY! Those guys are the ones that make all those swords that fucking kill off almost every single one of us one day or another! Are you all sure you made the right decision by electing some kind of traitor bitch who can't even hold her own in an argument! HUH! Can you stand the fact that you all got a-"

Sadly, Kankuro's speech was never finished. Hinata immediately jumped up onto the table as gracefully and silently as possible and scurried over like a ghost to the man, her small white frame now towering over all of the council members and obviously frightening them deeply. And as soon as she reached Kankuro's place in the council chamber, she gripped her hands around the katana scabbard and spun it off of her back, the elegant style of swordsmanship seen throughout even the weapon demonstration. Swiftly pulling the blade out in an invisible movement, Hinata cleanly swept it across the man's neck and dismembered his head from his body, a enormous amount of blood and cords, throat organs, and what appeared to be some kind of skin/face cartilage spray from his neck. She had cut pretty close to his chin, so the cartilage was probably from his back skull or something. Even as the head flew across the room and landed in Boss Iruka's platter, causing him to burst out into a scream and sending a chaotic, contagious theme throughout the other council members, Hinata spun the sword gracefully to her back and splattering the blood against the mahogany below her, a red streak prominent among the dark brow cracks and faults within the masterpiece. Hanabi was smiling greatly, Tenten was smirking lightly, and Rock Lee was shaking his head in what seemed like a violent and headache-worthy manner. But soon all of the council was silenced as the normally timid Hinata rose from her crouching position and sheathed the sword gently into its scabbard before taking a deep breath, obviously ready to make quite the declaration.

"As your leader, I employ you from time to time to question my motives. If you're not sure that the particular plan of action I have decided is the wisest, tell me so! But allow me to make myself clear here and now, no subject will ever, EVER be taboo." She paused and scrunched up her nose in what seemed like disgust before continuing, picking up the head of her fallen council member. "Except for the one just under discussion."

"I'm going to say the rest in English, just so you know how fucking serious I am when I say this, alright?" Hinata motioned gently for Tenten to begin translation, which Tenten quickly confirmed with a nod of her own before preparing herself as well. "If any of you mother fuckers bring up anything, and I mean absolutely anything about either my Hyuuga heritage, the Hyuuga swords, or the fact that I am not of the royal Yakuza household, I'll collect your fucking head." At this, she showed the disgusted crowd the head with a completely strict expression on her face, eyebrows narrowed into a V and her normally grey eyes an ethereal white.

"Now if any of you mother fuckers...got anything else to say, now's the fucking time!" She roared, but then dropped the head on the table with a clunk and covering her mouth with her hands, obviously shocked by her own outrage. The council was too petrified to notice, though, but Tenten shook her head in amusement and Hanabi's eyes widened in further amusement. Rock Lee, by now, would have developed a seizure if he were a normal person, to say it simply. But as she realized that she in fact had a point to this speech and work up, she finished it with a rather anti-climatic statement. "Um...good. Gentlemen, this meeting is adjourned."

---

"Welcome to Leaf Airlines, my I help you?"

"Yeah, one ticket to Tokyo, please."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I think that I did a pretty good job updating this fairly soon. Now there are really only three chapters left after this, one where she gets to the club and it's a giant build up, then the actual Blue Leaves Fight, and then finally the showdown thing with Ino and Hinata. I really can't wait for Hinata to get killed. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it. There's some trivia in this, like Hinata's ex-lover being Kiba and...that's all I can think of. Oh, and I hope I did the violent scenes in an okay fashion. I wasn't really sure how to approach it and I would LOVE reviews about how to critique them. I'm not really scared of violence, so any suggestions would be fine. In fact, I think I might like yours the best the more twisted it is, so come on, show me, show me! 

Just remember to keep the detail to a low - I just would like a basic synopsis. Thanks for reading! Oh, and thank you all of my reviewers. That's one thing that I really got to say. I was trying to do the thanks individually last few chapters, but my e-mail wasn't working for some reason so I decided to thank you all during this chapter. Thank you, everyone! It was really nice of you.


End file.
